Breaking Point
by MusicIsLife42
Summary: A multi-chaptered story examining the love life of Ash and Misty after they move in together. Each chapter is a lemon, delving deeper into the world of BDSM with each installment. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"YES!" With a scream, Misty released a powerful orgasm

"That was amazing," She breathed to Ash, still panting several seconds afterwards.

"It sure was," He agreed.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ash closed his eyes and felt sleep starting to invite him. Earlier in the day, as a part of his birthday gift, Misty had told him that he could "do anything" with her that night. Springing for the opportunity, Ash had taken the reigns once they settled in bed. He opted for a few positions and a few new activities as well, but evidently he wasn't even the one who enjoyed it the most.

Giving him a nudge, Misty disturbed Ash from dozing off.

"I _really_ liked that," She emphasized again, "Like, I want more."

"I don't think I have any more," He responded.

"Not tonight. I just mean, maybe tomorrow, you can really take me."

"Hm?"

"Here," She said, picking up her phone from the bedside table, "I'm texting you the address of where I want you to go tomorrow."

"Alright," He said, too tired to bother trying to figure out what she meant.

That seemed to satisfy Misty for the time being, so Ash shut his heavy eyelids again. This time, Misty closed hers as well, and both of them fell asleep quickly after their wild night.

XXX

When Ash woke up in the morning, he noticed that he was alone in bed. He must have really been out cold for Misty to slip out without waking up in the process. Picking up his phone, Ash noticed a couple of messages from his girlfriend. The first was an address, which he now remembered her mentioning last night, and the second was her saying that she had to do some shopping of her own, with a smiling emoji at the end.

Not in the mood for breakfast, Ash stepped in the shower and let the hot water awaken him. Apparently Misty had gotten in the shower before she left, and had left not long ago, because the water turned lukewarm several minutes in. Slightly irritated, Ash turned the water off and went back to his room to get dressed.

Throwing on some casual attire, he set the address sent to him as a destination on his phone and went out to the car. When he typed it in, the title came up as "Adam and Eve." Ash was not as naïve as he was when he traveled with Misty eleven long years ago, but he was blissfully unaware of where he was going.

Once he arrived and saw what was inside the store, it all finally clicked for him. He was amazed at just how much of a selection there was; it was a little intimidating how large the place was. After a little bit of staring, Ash finally picked up a few products. He was a little unsure of what exactly Misty wanted, so he just hoped that what he ended buying would work out.

When he got back to the house that the two of them shared, Ash found a lengthy note on a kitchen counter. In this note, Misty fully explained that she was willing to do anything, and even gave a few suggestions in case Ash wanted some stricter guidelines. Just in case, she gave him a safe word of "red." Going back to their bedroom with his new items, Ash finally ran into Misty.

He knew that she wanted him to be bold and aggressive, so he figured there was no better start than now. Grabbing ahold of Misty, he started tearing off her clothes. She did little to fight him, letting her wardrobe fall to the ground. Even though he'd already seen her naked, Ash took her in for a quick second.

Her light red hair cascaded past her shoulders now that she had grown it out, and her face showed no signs of even a single blemish. As far as her body, her chest never matured much, but she now wore a B cup bra. Her stomach was tiny, giving her an hourglass-like figure, even though her butt was more on the cute side than the large side.

Shaking himself out of the mini-trance, Ash dug into his first bag and got to work.

XXX

Misty gritted her teeth in annoyance and impatience, since she could do little else physically. Ash had tied her up in her current position about a quarter of an hour ago and had yet to return. She had been bent over the bed at almost a perfect 90 degree angle doing nothing for far longer than she cared for. With all the extra time to think it over, Misty had to second-guess her decision of ramping up their sex life.

Finally, Ash walked in. Upon his entrance, he was fully dressed, but he discarded his clothes not long after making his appearance. Crawling onto the bed so that he could face Misty, Ash caressed her face, while she looked at him with big, scared eyes, containing fear that was not as fake as it was supposed to be.

"Are you ready for your fucking, slut?" Ash jumped straight into the dirty talk.

Surprised at his confidence, she gave a shake of her head just as Ash would have expected. Though he could have, Ash did not drag out the matter, partially because he was unsure of the situation himself. He hopped back off the bed and got in behind Misty's open pussy. He took two of his fingers and rubbed them along the outside of her entrance, which dripped in anticipation.

"That answers that." He told her, lining up his crotch with hers.

"Please, no" She said in a faked, begging voice.

With that, Ash forced himself inside of her slit. Misty cried out in pain as she felt her tight vagina spread wide open. Her feeling of helplessness was largely in part of her restricted movement. Since her arms were tied up behind her back and her legs were tightly tied together, she could barely even wiggle her thighs. Her arms were also connected to the top of the canopy bed by a long string.

She desperately wanted to bury her face into the bed, so her voice would not vocalize the fact that she had no control over her body, but the ropes attached to her would not allow for that. She trembled in fear, knowing that Ash had hardly even gotten started from behind her. He seemed to be accommodating himself to her insides; maybe making sure everything was alright before he took off.

Suddenly, he pulled out from her entrance. Misty was surprised, but thankful, for the unexpected move. She could hear Ash rustling in a drawer behind her, and now she feared at what he might have been looking for. Once he located his desired item, he walked around the bed and faced Misty. He was holding a midnight black dildo.

"This ought to keep you quiet," He commented.

It took Misty a minute to realize what his intentions were. He forced her mouth open with his left hand, shoving most of the thick object inside of her mouth with his right. The dildo was shaped with a pair of fake balls as well, and this part hung outside of her mouth, while most of the rest was jammed in. Ash picked up some silver duct tape, using it to ensure that the dildo would stay in place.

Ash was a little bit skeptical on whether or not it would work, but it passed the test. The phallus-shaped item stayed in her mouth while he got back on the bed and positioned himself behind the muted red-head. He shoved the entire length of his monstrous cock into her pussy once more. Once he was ready, he went to town on the helpless girl.

He reared back and slammed into with as much force as he could without taking too much time, allowing him to quickly exit and enter her. Misty screamed, but her vocal discretion was largely broken apart due to the object nearing its way down her throat. She still had the ability to breathe easily, but nothing decipherable emitted her mouth.

"Hgh!" Was all that Ash could hear.

This continued for nearly a minute before Ash wanted to ramp it up just a little more. He reached his hand back and cracked it down on Misty's ass while he kept thrusting inside of her vagina. He could not give quick, repetitive pushes anymore, so he settled for powerful, balls-deep slams at a slower tempo. Misty yelped pretty loudly as she felt the sting from his swing. Before she could really comprehend what he was doing, she felt another smack land square on her butt.

A few seconds passed, and Misty thought the spanking was over, but it was only getting started. She felt his other hand come down on her previously untouched cheek. An ensuing smack was sounded moments after that. He rotated every three or so spanks after that, keeping her ass at an even, pink skin tone.

As time passed, the pink slowly darkened until it became more of a red color. The sharp stinging that came with each slap from Ash served as a small distraction from the thrusting going on. Once the color of her butt cheeks had turned into a dark shade of cherry red, Ash figured he had done enough damage, so he focused on giving her a true pounding.

He used his big hands to grab her around where her hips and butt came to a meeting. Pulling back with his hands to force her partially back, since her bondage restricted major movement, he would time his thrusts with his pulls. His massive cock started to build up speed now that he had the freedom to go as fast as he pleased.

It did not take long until for his rough, deep thrusts to reach rapid re-firing speeds. As soon as pulled back, giving the deep innards of Misty's vagina room to breathe, he would shoot forward and rock her body. The parts of her body that were not tied down by rope were flung forward as well each time his push was stopped because he ran out of dick to insert.

"GHHGG!" Even Misty's ratchet gag could not stop her from being heard, by Ash at least.

She screamed from the bottom of her lungs each time, but only a fraction of the noise could be heard. The entire neighborhood would have been able to hear her without the mute. Despite the lack of success, she continued to attempt yells every second that Ash's domination, which showed no signs of stopping, continued.

At this point, Misty had already experienced several orgasms, and she continued to squirt them out quickly. Her entire body felt light and high after her latest climax, which totaled at least three, while Ash managed to hold his contents in, surprising both him and her that he could last so long with such an energy-draining style.

"HGHHUH" Misty's muffled screams continued.

Misty closed her eyes as she felt a tear or two escape. The pain that accompanied her thrashing was incredible, but it meshed in with the sexual pleasures, making the whole situation confusing for her. She questioned herself as to why she asked for these pains in the form of the man-handling that Ash was supplying her with.

Time passed, but it was so fuzzy to the light-headed red-head that she could not estimate the length of it. Finally, though, she felt Ash blow a massive load inside of her open pussy. He stopped thrusting while he emptied out his collection of semen deep within her. Once it ended, Misty noticed how sore her vocal chords were from the constant hollering she tried to make.

Ash stepped back momentarily and watched some of his cum slowly leak out of her hole. Misty stayed still, not that she had much of a choice anyway, trying to recover. Meanwhile, Ash undid the ropes that held her still. She fell effortlessly to the bed, for she did not have enough energy to move anywhere. Ash flipped her over and ripped the taped down toy from her mouth.

Seconds later, Ash threw her to her knees by the side of the bed. Using more rope, he tied hers legs tightly together, connecting them with the bed frame, so she was locked into position. He then took her arms and tied them together behind her back. With all of her limbs restricted, Ash then searched the bedside table again.

He emerged with a new toy; a large silver ring connected a black leather strap. He forced her mouth open and inserted the silver ring, which had a 1.75 inch diameter, therefore forcing her mouth wide open. He fastened the strap around the back of her head, officially leaving Misty on her knees with a wide open mouth.

Misty looked up at Ash hopelessly, as he prepared to shove his cock into her mouth. She desperately tried to close her mouth, but the hooked devise would not let her do so one bit. Her body was tied down so tightly that she could not move anything but her neck, which allowed her to tilt upward. Her visual plea was denied, and Ash pushed his full length into her forced-open mouth.

As the last inch of Ash's base found its way into her mouth, Misty felt his tip protruding down into her throat. Instead of holding it there, Ash pumped his penis back and forth rapidly. After a long twenty or so seconds for Misty, he pulled out and rested to give himself a break. Misty gasped for air loudly, making odd noises due to the O-ring she had on.

In case he did not have enough control of the situation already, Ash took his two hands and placed them behind Misty's head once he was ready to go again. He shoved his cock forward again, and this time and he also pushed her head down. Holding her head in place, he began another thrusting session. A short time later, he yanked out of her suddenly and expelled a round of semen.

The warm, white liquid showered onto Misty's face. The droplets ranged out from her forehead to her chin, and from her left cheek to her right cheek. When the firing was over, he rubbed the leftovers that were stuck on his head and rubbed it around her lips, giving her a small taste of his cum.

"You want some more?" He taunted her, slapping her across the face with his rod.

He struck each cheek several times, watching her face cringe in displeasure. Once he was ready, Ash stuck his miraculously still-hard dick back inside of her mouth, using his hands to force her all the way down on him. A loud gargle rose from her throat while his entire length was inside her mouth, and once he started to thrust in and out again, subsequent smaller gags sounded from her with each forward push.

After stopping for another quick rest, Ash observed Misty's face. Her mascara, not that she wore very much of it, had smeared around her eyes. Speaking of which, her eyes had gone through, and were still enduring, some light crying. His previous load of cum was still very visible, even with the extremely white complexion that her skin had, and she had drooled out of her open mouth a bit, leaving a trail of saliva down her chin.

She still maintained a cute image; she just looked pitiful. However, he had his energy back, so he grabbed her head and began to face-fuck her some more. His thrusts were the same speed they had always been, but they seemed a little harder this time. Misty's head took a slight recoil back each time Ash slammed forward, but his hands were there to push her back into position each time.

She wanted to move her body in the worst way, but she actually had no power whatsoever. No matter how much energy she exerted, she could not attain anything more than a mere arm twitch. She could move her eyes of course, but the rest of her head was also under Ash's control. Her mouth was stuffed by his cock, and there was nothing she could do about it, other than choke.

Even with the assistance of the O-ring to keep her mouth in a proper position, Misty struggled to accommodate the presence of Ash's cock. Each time that his cock shot forward, inching its way towards and even down her throat, her body gave the automatic response of a gargle. She had kept fairly quiet until this very session, when Ash bumped up the already vigorous intensity with hard pushes, now making her sound muffled wails and gags.

"GHG, GUG, GHH!" Were the main articulations escaping her.

This round was lasting longer than the previous "short" 20-30 second bursts. She had endured a minute already, and she knew her body could not last much longer. Her throat was taking a pounding similar to the one her pussy had already endured, but this was her first time being forced into such a rough deep-throat, so it was even worse.

Misty was starting to give up hope; she figured Ash would continue to fuck her mouth until she blacked out. While this may actually have been his plan, his body disagreed. He reached yet another orgasm, and this one resulted in the largest expulsion of semen yet. A steady stream of the white mix flowed from his penis for a solid ten seconds.

This time, Misty got a full taste for his cum since it all landed within her mouth. She gagged severely with the mix of his sperm and his cock still lodged into her unwilling mouth. A small amount of his cum trickled out of her mouth, for she simply did not have room for all of it, and joined the saliva and sperm already dribbled onto her chin.

"Swallow the rest, or we can do this again," He threatened her.

No matter how much she did not want to swallow, she would have done just about anything to avoid going through her pains again, so she drank the liquid in a couple of hearty gulps, satisfying Ash enough to get him to withdraw his cock and remove the ring. The sudden availability of oxygen overwhelmed Misty, and she coughed harshly for a handful of seconds.

"I'll come back for you tonight." He told her as he left, leaving her tied down.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello everyone! It's been so long since I've posted that I don't know if any readers will remember me haha. I pretty well already have this story written out, so as long as I get positive feedback, you should get a second chapter in two weeks! Let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

After contemplating all the fun different scenarios that he could put together with his submissive partner, Ash decided to fulfill one of his long-time fantasies. After buying an outfit for her, Ash turned Misty into his personal maid, who cleaned the house and cooked dinner in the attractive clothing. Tonight, he planned to take things down a sexual path that he strongly desired.

Misty wore a pretty traditional French maid outfit, with short sleeves on her shoulders and a very low cut top that showed off her mounds modestly. Her skirt went down below her privates, but not by too much, so that when she bent over, her panties would be seen from behind. Lastly, she had on long, black stockings that went past her kneecaps.

While she stayed back in the kitchen washing the dishes, Ash had sat down in the living room to watch some TV. Every few moments he would glance into the kitchen to stare at her fine figure, and wait to see if she was done so he could play with her.

After a while, he looked in the kitchen once more to notice Misty playing on her phone. She had finished cleaning up after dinner and was busy playing a game or something, Ash could not tell what she was up to. Still, it was the opening he had desired, and he immediately called out to her.

"Slave, get in here!"

Misty quickly walked into the room, presenting herself to Ash with a nice curtsy.

"What the hell were you just doing?" He asked her.

"I was just, uh, sending a few texts is all."

"Did I tell you that you could take a break from working?"

"Um, no, sir," She answered quietly.

"I'll have to punish you for slacking off," Ash informed her. "Go get my paddle for me."

After returning with the requested item, Ash bent Misty over his lap, yanking her panties down to her ankles, and making sure her skirt was lifted enough to expose her fantastic ass. He could not help but admire it for a few moments, getting very turned on at the sight of it, but then quickly remembered what he had set out to do.

"Count out your spankings," Ash commanded.

Winding his arm back, Ash suddenly snapped the paddle forward, cracking it right on her butt cheek. Misty yelped in surprise from the force.

"I said count!" Ash roared in anger, cracking his weapon down even harsher.

"AHH! ONE!" Misty yelled in pain.

Ash softened his next few charges, but they still left quite a bit of a mark, and her body jolted a tad bit forward each time in recoil. She was able to take the first handful or so with a relatively calm demeanor, but that become much more difficult in a short period of time. Ash ramped up the intensity, and the anguish of the blows began to multiply.

"Twelve!" Misty had to bite her tongue, but she kept counting as Ash kept hitting her.

The skin where Ash was connecting took no time to turn into a dark red shade, with bruises sure to show after time passed. Ash could feel her body jolting across his lap, and he knew she was struggling to take her punishment well, but that did not slow him down.

"Seventeen!" Misty called out grimacing.

Winding back as far as he could, Ash let her have it.

There was a brief pause as Misty internally screamed, but grit her teeth.

"Eighteen!" She managed to call out.

Another decisive whack hit her in the same spot.

"Nineteen!" She barely mustered out sound.

Finally, Ash gave her the hardest smack that he could, leaving a resounding sound to echo throughout the room. Tears formed in Misty's eyes as she swallowed the pain, although her body writhed from the contact. It took her several moments to make sure her discomfort was fully internalized, rather than cried out.

"Twenty!" She called out in a fully shaken voice, finally finished.

Giving her just a few brief moments to tolerate the pain, Ash admired the work he had done on her deeply reddened ass. He then proceeded to take his belt off and unzip his pants, eventually getting everything off to free his member.

"A maid is supposed to clean, so clean that fucking dick," Ash told her.

Sticking out her tongue, Misty slowly licked the length of his rod like it was a lollipop. She kept going like this for several repetitions, before she finally wrapped her lips around his head. She started sucking lightly on his member as her tongue danced around, taking in only the most sensitive part of his penis.

"Clean all of it," Ash commanded between moans.

Bobbing her head a little further down, Misty took in more of his dick into her mouth. She slurped on it for a little while, before taking it out of her mouth entirely to go back to licking his entire area. From his nuts to his base to his head, she made sure she lapped over every last centimeter of him.

She was technically following his directions, but Ash was wanting to lodge his entire phallus in her mouth, which Misty was intentionally avoiding due to comfort. She continued to only suck off part of his member, while using her tongue to lick the rest of him. Very lightly slapping her on the face, Ash had her stop so that he could take over.

"Get on your knees, hands behind your back." He instructed.

Trying not to show her fear, Misty shuffled to get into the position he asked for, resting her arms peacefully behind her.

"Open your mouth and let me show you how to do your job."

Misty hesitated briefly, but did not want any further punishment for trying to resist her orders. Stretching her jaws wide, she opened up her mouth as wide as she could, very aware of what was about to happen to her. Ash stood himself up to get at the right level, his raging boner excited for the ensuing act.

Misty looked up with her pure blue eyes, appearing both innocent and fearful. Ash loved this combination, and proceeded to shove his dick down her throat, holding the back of her head down to make sure she could not escape. The warm haven of her mouth could have brought an immediate orgasm to him if he wanted, but he kept it in for now.

On the other hand, Misty simply did her best to not violently choke as Ash shoved his entire thick phallus down her mouth. She had to open her jaws as wide as she could, in addition to her throat, to accommodate the large presence. Even despite that, she could not help but make gagging noises every time that Ash thrusted forward.

"GHGGH! GHGGH!" Misty helplessly choked repeatedly on his cock.

Ash pumped his hips fiercely while holding his hands steady, drowning in the pleasure. Misty was completely under his control, and he greatly enjoyed his position of authority. Sticking his full length in her mouth, Ash ceased his pumping just to hold the position steady. Misty's body desperately tried to find a way to breathe as its normal air path was restricted.

Misty was being reminded of the harsh face-fucking that she had endured just the day before, and could tell she was probably letting a few tears loose once more. She tried to pull herself away, but Ash was stronger than her, and held her firmly where she sat. While she craved some space to breathe, she was strangely turned on by how easily Ash kept her in her struggling position.

As tears leaked from her eyes, she felt her mouth fill with a hot liquid. Ash grunted like a madman as he deposited his seed directly into her throat. It took several moments for him to finish his deed, but once he did, he finally relented and gave Misty a chance to breathe. She obediently swallowed his semen like she knew she was expected to, and then gulped in air.

Siting there gasping for several seconds, it took her almost a full minute to feel like she was recovering to normal levels of breathing. Almost immediately though, her head was thrown back down in violent fashion, as Ash wasn't quite done yet.

"HGGHGHH!" Misty felt a little sorry for herself, having thought she had endured long enough.

Though he had just unloaded a lot of cum, Ash's erection stayed, and he made sure to stuff it in his slave's throat. The sound of her gagging was the best part to him for some reason, and incentivized him to continue his actions. Not wanting to orgasm again already though, this session did not last as long.

Pulling his dick out, a strand of pre cum stayed connected to both Misty's lips and the head on his dick. The rest of his dick was thoroughly coated in her saliva, and felt ready for more action. Thinking back to the sight of Misty's tight ass, Ash knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

"Stand up and turn around"

Misty took a quick second to gain her composure and swallow down any leftover bits of semen residing in her mouth, before standing up and straightening out her small skirt. Turning her backside to Ash, she patiently waited for him to control whatever her next action was going to be.

Cupping her butt, Ash gave himself a feel for how nicely rounded she was. Pushing her into the chair, Ash was able to get Misty bent over at a nice angle, as her arms extended down and out to the chair, but she stayed standing. Flipping her skirt up onto her back, Ash got a good view of the marks he had left from the beating.

Clearly, she was going to feel it in the morning, but he desired to give her even more to feel. Giving a couple last squeezes to her sensitive cheeks, Ash lined up his throbbing cock into her backdoor entrance. Misty squealed as Ash poked the head of his member into her asshole, exploring a previously untouched region.

"Oh, oh, oh, OH, AHH!" Misty nervously cried louder and louder as he inched slowly forward.

Her tight hole barely supported his thick penis, even if he was not inserting his full length. Just with half his rod in, Misty felt like her body was being unnaturally spread past its limits. Ash could feel the resistance from her body, but did his best to fight through it. Her struggling cries for help motivated him to continue.

Pumping his lips lightly, he attempted a little penetration, forcing her muscles to make room for his presence. The tightness of her hole was a feeling that he had never had before, and he loved it. Still, it was a little difficult for him to get much of anything going, and decided it might be best to use a little more lubrication.

"Don't move an inch," He ordered Misty as he stepped aside.

She wasn't exactly in the most comfy position, with her ass arched high in the air to show off, but she held steady and took deep breaths while she could. If the way she had been throat-fucked by Ash was any indication, she was not in for an easy time, and knew her body was going to be tested.

Feeling Ash lube her up from behind, she prepped for his inevitable entrance. This time it came a little smoother, thanks to the help of the liquid. Unfortunately for her, this meant he only pushed further inside, wanting to see how far he could venture. He did it slowly, adding inch by inch, with Misty wondering if it ever ended.

"Gah!" She grit her teeth as best she could, but the pain from expanding her body was too much.

Ash finally seemed to halt, and Misty tried to breathe and stretch out as best she could to allow his presence. After a few moments, she felt like maybe it was going to be okay, when Ash surprised her by slamming in the rest of his length. Misty screamed loudly as another two inches piled into her anal cavity.

"OH MY GOD! AHH!" She could feel herself crying more.

She had thought everything was already inside her before Ash gave his final push, so it came as a rather unpleasant surprise to her. Naturally, her body was trying to push the foreign object out, but Ash had a firm grip on her hips, and he kept his full rod lodged inside her, relishing how tightly she clamped down on him.

Misty could not help but continue to cry out, but Ash did not react to any of her pleas, for he was too content with his current position. Finally, he pulled himself back out a little bit, easing some of the tension on her, but he made sure he was still residing deep inside her, forcing her to stay in discomfort.

Moving his hips in a circular fashion, he also made sure to continue movement of some sort to keep Misty from getting too comfortable. He loved hearing her grunts, groans, and just all around struggles to maintain composure. It truly made him feel like he was asserting his dominance against her will.

"Tell me how much you love it," Ash teased her, wiggling his phallus around inside her.

"Oh, I love it so much," Misty said in between deep breaths.

Smacking her sore ass with his bare hand, he made her yelp loudly, which only made him laugh. Doing it once more produced the same result, continuing to bring him joy. As he did this, he began poking his full length back inside her incredibly tight hole, and found himself pumping back and forth.

He felt like he had given Misty more than enough time to get acclimated to anal, and he soon began solidly thrusting to increase his own enjoyment. On the other hand, Misty felt like everything was moving way too fast, and she was certainly not prepared for it. She could not help but moan and complain at her extreme discomfort.

Though he had enjoyed it for a while, Ash had grown tired of her cries, and tore his member out from her whole. Misty gasped in a mix of relief and pain. She could still feel the stinging pain, but knew it would only be temporary. She continued to hold her position, as Ash momentarily walked away.

"It's about time you shut up and take it," Ash growled, returning with a ball gag.

Forcing Misty to open almost as wide as she did to inhale his cock, Ash stuck the large red sphere between her lips, tying it tightly around the back of her head. Staring at her face momentarily, he was incredibly turned on by the look she had with the gag in her mouth. It just made her seem like even more for a toy.

Not staring for long, Ash instead wanted to play with his toy, and retook his position crouching behind the bent-over redhead. After a quick re-lubrication, Ash buried his cock inside her ass once more. Pushing against her resistance, he only stopped once he had no more to push through.

"Ggfrghrhf," Misty mumbled incoherently for a long time, with the mute very effectively quieting her voice.

Grinding his hips around, Ash soaked in the pleasure of how tight she was once more, while her body struggled to accommodate him. Before long, he found himself thrusting his hips in a more natural motion, pumping back and forth. Misty moaned and groaned in discomfort, but her muffled cries were overshadowed by Ash's own moans of pleasure.

"Ohhh, yeah!" Ash growled as he felt the animalistic side of him come out a little.

Slowly, but surely, he began strengthening and quickening his thrusts. Misty's body began sinking into the chair as she could no longer hold her position. She was thankful for the ball gag in her mouth as it gave her something to sink her teeth into, giving a slight level of reprieve from the pain she was feeling.

As painful as it was for her, she was also very turned on. Ash was absolutely stuffing her, and taking her exactly how she pleased, and she loved that feeling. While her body begged for a break, she also couldn't help but enjoy herself a little bit as Ash began pounding away on her.

Grabbing her hips, Ash began to give her his full force. Even the gag stuffed in her mouth could not keep her from screeching at this point. Ash tuned out the muffled mess though, as he was locked fully into his pleasure. He drove his dick in as far as it would go, and then would tear it mostly out, just to shove it right back in at a lightning pace.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Ash roared.

"GHHGHG!" Misty had an explosive orgasm as Ash rocked her body.

He did not stop though, the penetration just kept coming, despite her body's attempt to expel his presence. He continued to move as fast as he possibly could, holding on to his contents for as long as he could while creating such a heavenly friction. Pounding away, he did not ease up for almost a full minute until finally he could go no longer.

An eruption of his semen shot out of him, starting a blissful orgasm that lasted longer than he was used to. After depositing several loads of his cum into her anal passage, Ash finally pulled his dick out of her, giving her body the relief it had been begging for. Between the intense paddling and the harsh fucking she had taken, her ass was absolutely throbbing, and would probably feel it even more in the morning.

Ash, meanwhile, felt like he was floating. He finally had gotten to try anal, he had a huge climax, and he had fulfilled a fantasy of having sex with a maid. Misty stayed bent over in front of him, with the front half of her body sinking into the chair, but her backside was still elevated for his view, with his cum dripping steadily out of the hole he had just filled.

"Clean this place up, I'm going to bed," Ash finally commented after calming down.

As he left, Misty continued to breathe heavily, still letting it sink in that it was over. Her body had been abused, and would certainly be in pain in the morning, but she had also gotten off quite strongly. To top it off, she could only guess what Ash was going to throw her way next, which made her rather anxious, but also eager.

After letting her body recover a little bit, she fixed herself up so that her outfit was back on properly. She thought she looked really cute as a maid, so she kept her uniform on as she followed her master's orders and cleaned up the living room while he rested.

* * *

**A/N:**** As promised, here is the second installment. There should be a third chapter in two more weeks. The reception for the first chapter was pretty lukewarm at best, considering the small amount of views, which leaves me with a question to ask. Is a BDSM-styled lemon like this more fit for something like wattpad or aff? If anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know.**

**To answer some questions from reviewers, no there will not be another alphabet challenge. The second one already felt like a chore by the end, and I don't want to do that again. Also, yes, there will be a flipped side where Misty is the dominant character! As long as there is interest, I have it planned for 5 chapters of Ash being the dominant one, and then 5 with him being the submissive one to Misty.**

**Please leave your feedback in the reviews or in a DM to me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of work, Ash opened his front door in relief, happy to be home where he could unwind. Taking off his jacket and his shoes, he went into the kitchen for a quick drink. Soon after, he wondered into the living room, where he was greeted with the beautiful view that he had set up himself earlier on his lunch break.

Tied up in a chair in the middle of the room was Misty, looking as appetizing as ever. She was wearing long black heels to go with sexy fishnet stockings that rode all the way up to her waist, with nice sized holes in them. Her upper body was wrapped to the chair by thick pieces of pink tape.

This same tape ran over eyes as well, keeping her essentially blind for the time being, and another piece wrapped around her head into her mouth, between her teeth. It kept her mouth nice and open without outright muting her. She also had on black, skintight latex over her upper body, but Ash had cut out holes over her chest, letting her boobs stick out in the air.

With her arms confined at her side by the tape, and most of her body available for play, Ash was ready to have himself a good time. Just the sight of her, sitting patiently, waiting to be played with was enough to give him a stiffy. He immediately ran his hands on her exposed breasts, giving both her nipples a sharp pinch to make her cringe.

"Ah!" Misty moaned in an attempt to stay quiet as her delicate nipples were toyed with.

Using his mouth, Ash sucked, licked and bit every inch of her breasts, making her body twitch and flinch at every turn. The tiny jolts of movements amused him greatly, especially since he knew that was about as far as her body could move at the moment. He continued to his oral treatment while he snuck his hand down to her crotch.

Since Misty was blindfolded, she was focused on her boobs being played with, and released a gasp of shock as she suddenly felt a rubbing on her exposed clit. He teased her for several moments, making her grind her hips as much as she could in anticipation for more action. After a minute of rubbing circles, he slipped his index and middle finger into her wet hole.

"Mmm," She moaned through the tape, very pleased with how Ash was playing with her.

He fingered her for a while, eventually adding a third finger in for a little extra flair, all while entertaining himself with her breasts. He could feel Misty's excitement rising, and after he felt she had had enough fun, he pulled his fingers out. Without explaining to her what he was doing, he left the room, leaving her to whine at her abandonment.

In a short time, he was back, with a high-powered vibrator to spice things up. Once he turned it on, Misty was able to hear the little motor buzzing, and she knew what it was. Ash dropped the toy in a hole on her stockings, so that it was stuck right against her pussy, where he let it vibrate on a high intensity.

"Aahhh!" Misty gasped and moaned in happiness.

He kept it there as he continued to play with her breasts, giving extra pinches and nibbles on her sensitive nipples to really make her twitch. She stayed moaning the entire time, constantly letting Ash know just how happy she was. It almost felt like all of the attention was for her fun and pleasure, which had not happened in so long.

After a little, Ash took back over the vibrator, turning the dial up and pressing it harder against her clit. Her moans practically turned into screams as her pussy was in heaven. Her core was grinding back and forth against the object, getting as much use out of it as she could. It lasted for about a full minute, with Misty getting very close to letting off a strong orgasm.

"You haven't earned an orgasm yet," Ash told her as he took the toy away.

Misty whines and her legs twitched, desperate for some form of friction or pleasure to help get her off, but Ash denied her. She could feel how saliva had dribbled out of her mouth from drooling, and tried to suck it back in, but the tape made it difficult. She wanted nothing more than touch herself or something to finish the job Ash had started.

He, of course, had other ideas. Thanks to her being seated, and his considerable height advantage, Ash was able to flop his dick in front of her face rather easily. Misty thought she could smell it, but was not sure until her mouth had been forced open by his huge member. It was hard enough to fit him in normally, but he had also left the tape in her mouth, not caring for the discomfort it caused.

Pushing forward until her body violently reacted, Ash gave himself some quality deep-throating action. Grabbing her head, he used the little bit of wiggle room she had to make her bob up and down on his dick. Misty felt as powerless as ever, with her body tied down to hinder her control, and her head fully in the hands of Ash.

Really wanting to push her, he grabbed her by her hair and threw her entire head forward until his entire phallus was inside. She gagged terribly but he held her there, for five of the longest seconds she had ever experienced. She gasped in as much air as she could in the brief second that he let her rise, but it was only just in time to go back down again.

She could taste precum already as Ash leaked quite a bit out in his excitement. He repeated his pattern several times, choking her out for short bursts, only to give her even less time to breathe. Just as she was beginning to wonder how long it was going to last, the brutal face-fucking seemed to cease.

Gasping heavily for air, she was able to get back into a normal breathing pattern as she thought of what might happen next. It happened suddenly, making her scream in surprise. Ash pushed the chair she was on over, so that she fell on her back. Her legs and torso stayed tied to the chair, but her legs were opened wide in the air, and her head rested on the ground.

On the positive side for her, he finally ripped the tape out of her mouth so that hew jaw was free to close fully. On the negative side, what he treated her to next was sitting on top of her face. In a disgusting turn that she did not expect, she was forced to eat out of his surprisingly clean asshole. She prodded her tongue in a little bit and attempted to breathe what little air she could as he sat squarely on her nostrils.

Either he did not like the feeling, or felt sorry for her, because it did not last for very long at all. Within a minute, he lifted his hips enough to point his member back at her lips. It did not take long for her to resume her position of inhaling his fat dick. With her head on the ground, and him hovering above, it provided a slightly different angle.

"GHGHG!" Misty gagged worse than she could ever recall.

This angle seemed to let him reach deep in her throat with considerable ease, and she found herself choking on his cock for quite a while. This time, he did not give her any reprieve to try and gasp in some air. He kept his penis crammed inside her, slightly wiggling it around just to get some friction, but never removing it.

As she continued to gag and lose air, his load built at an exponential rate. He felt like he was deeper in her than ever before and it simply felt amazing. It would not take too much longer for him to finally release an orgasm he had been holding off for quite a while. It came out in six major bursts, lasting longer and releasing more cum than any ordinary climax.

After swallowing more semen than she could hold in her mouth, Misty once again tried gasping for air once he pulled out of her mouth. Suddenly though, Ash had stuck a couple of his fingers back in her wet slit. She had been so concerned on trying not to choke that she had kind of forgotten how incredibly exposed she was with her legs spread in the air, but now he was roughly reminding her of her position.

"AH! AH! AH!" She screamed as she also tried to breathe.

He held nothing, thrusting his arm back and forth at a rapid pace while hooking his fingers in as far as he could. She was a little surprised at just how wet she was, but then again, he had teased her earlier, and had been using her in a dominating fashion that turned her on, whether her brain wanted to accept that or not.

"You earned yourself an orgasm, slut" Ash barked at her, "Let it out!"

Misty continued to yell out in a manner that could not easily be identified as signs of glee or pain. She was still trying to breathe, but her body was just completely overwhelmed, and she herself could hardly identify how she was feeling, except incredibly turned on. With Ash touching her in just the right fashion, she was able to squirt soon.

"AHHH!" She let out a prolonged scream that lasted through the brunt of her climax.

Spraying her juices everywhere, including his fingers, she had finally gotten the release she had been craving for quite some time, and it felt completely worth the wait. After it was over, Ash ripped the tape that had been blindfolding her off, letting the bright light of the room startle her eyes.

Her makeup had smeared all over and around her eyes, while a mixture of semen and spit dripped off her lips and onto her chin. She looked light an adorable, innocent wreck to Ash, and he wanted to permanently capture the image in his mind. After staring at her for a minute, he stuck his stained fingers in her mouth.

"You're my slave," He reinforced softly as she sucked on her juices.

Misty nodded her head lightly, humiliated to have fingers wet from her own cum shoved in her mouth, but still feeling a physical high from her strong orgasm. He had used her mouth rather forcibly for his own pleasure, and then had managed to just as easily please her. The fact that she was restrained and had no choice but to accept it in both scenarios was a great part of the excitement for her.

"Say it back to me," He told her, while she cleaned his fingers.

"I'm yrgh slafgh," She attempted to say it back with three fingers in your mouth.

Using his other hand to hit her across the face, Ash demanded a louder, clearer response.

"I'm your slave!" She managed a clear answer.

Hearing her yell it out made him very happy, and once he felt like his fingers had been licked free of any juices, he was satisfied. The new power dynamic in their relationship totally changed his mindset, and now he could not stop thinking of ways to use his new slave.

* * *

**A/N:**** A short, but fun chapter in my opinion. Let me know what you think! Chapter 4 should come in another couple weeks**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Misty could tell Ash was acting a little different, and just had a feeling she was in for something extra today as she put on the outfit Ash had laid out for her. The signature piece was a tight red doggie collar, with a sparkly gem centered around the front after it had been put on. There was also a pair of heels, skimpy black lingerie, and a red plaid miniskirt to barely cover up with.

"We're going on a little walk today, so I can show you off to the world."

"We just need to get your leash on first," Ash added, breaking into a huge smile.

Misty was horrified to find out there was indeed a leash that Ash connected onto the collar she had put on. From there he led her outside, where she tried to walk normally behind him, but he was having none of that once they reached downtown.

"Get on all fours," He commanded.

Reluctantly, Misty dropped down and walked like a dog following her master, as onlookers looked on in curiosity. She tried to ignore them, but Ash was loving the attention and inviting it. People took out phones, Pokedexes, and cameras of all kinds to take pictures or videos of her as they giggled.

Her face flushed dark red, and she wished the ground would just open up and swallow her so she could hide her embarrassment. Of course, that didn't happen, and she continued to crawl along the ground, keeping pace with Ash. A few guys also had the audacity to do a cat call, which only made her face redder, as they wondered into a more secluded part of the city.

"Whatcha think of my pet?" Ash asked one of the guys who had just whistled.

"Oh, she's adorable, I could use one just like her," He joked.

"Does she know any tricks?" The man asked.

"She sucks dick," Ash answered flatly.

Misty's eyed popped open wide, while her mouth ironically dropped. To hear how quickly Ash had escalated her embarrassing moment into a potentially sexual situation baffled her, even if she should have expected it. She looked up at Ash in an attempt to plea for mercy, but he had not even looked down to acknowledge her.

"Go ahead, try it out," Ash encouraged the unknown guy.

Misty found herself very uncomfortable and unpleasantly surprised as his pants were unzipped and then dropped to the ground, followed by his underwear. She had no idea if public nudity was allowed where she was, but she knew sexual acts were probably not legal. However, they had left the center of the city and were in a back alleyway at this point, with no witnesses to help her out.

"Go ahead girl, give him a blowjob," Ash told her softly, but in commanding fashion.

Trembling, Misty took no action. In moments of fear like this, she was often plagued by indecision. As she had no idea what to do, she did nothing, hoping some magical resolution would fix her problems. Nothing happened though, except for the patience of the two males being worn thin by her stalling antics.

Starting to open her mouth, she then closed her lips back again, hung her head down low and shook her head. This resulted in a sharp blow to the back of her head by Ash, who immediately yanked her back up by her hair. The sudden act of physical dominance scared Misty back into total submission, so she listened as the next order came.

"You better open that mouth up, whore!" Ash yelled at her.

As she separated her lips, Ash used his grip on her hair to force her down on this strangers cock. He wasted no time in making her take it all, as he was pissed by her attempts to defy him. Every time she tried to bring her head back a little, he would slam it forward with authority, forcing her to deep-throat the now pleased man.

"Oh, fuck!" He gasped out surprised.

Getting a blowjob was one thing, but now he was getting treated to a trip down her throat. Misty's gag reflex took over, forcing her to make pitiful noises as Ash took out his anger. After a while of wildly forcing her down, he finally relaxed his grip to give her a little freedom, but he still expected her to do her job.

After being forced to experience such humiliating treatment, Misty reluctantly accepted her fate and continued to suck the dick in her mouth. Using her tongue, she was now able to bob her head along at a more relaxed pace while still rocking his world with her skills. After all the practice with Ash, she had learned how to give stellar head.

The man kept groaning and shouting while his cock trembled, showing he did not have the level of self-control she had grown used to with Ash. While she used her right hand to jerk him off a little, she focused her oral efforts on the tip of his penis, driving the man over the top. He then proceeded to grab Misty's hair and use her like Ash had shown.

"OH YES!" He yelled as his eyes twitched in incredible pleasure.

The sudden surprise of being throat-fucked once again threw Misty off, and the quick added bonus of having semen shot right down her windpipe caused her to start hacking again. The stranger pulled out rather quickly, allowing Misty to cough off some of his foul-tasting cum as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

"First you tried to ignore a command, and now you aren't swallowing like you're supposed to?" Ash said in a condemning manner.

"Clearly you need more training," He finished, shaking his head.

After digging around in his backpack for a minute, he pulled out a red blindfold that he put over Misty's eyes and tied around her head. Once again, Misty found herself in a state of confusion, as the day took another twist she did not see coming. A tug on her leash got her crawling again, until she reached whatever destination Ash had picked out for her.

She heard a knocking sound as they had evidently strolled up upon some business or residence, and the door was soon answered by a voice that sounded familiar to her. She was soon manhandled by both of the men as the door was kicked shut. Everything happened in a bit of a blur, but she was quickly thrown into a precarious position, before being abandoned for several hours

XXX

Misty squirmed on the table, moaning into the giant lavender ball gag positioned in her mouth. The doggie collar still clung tightly to her neck, and all she had on was a black thong and bra set that was probably a size too small. Her hands were tied behind her back with some spare rope that Ash had found, while another strand held her ankles together, eliminating walking as an option. On second thought, the stilettos that she had on probably kept her from walking as well.

The most miserable part was probably the blindfold draped over her eyelids. Constant anxiety was within her since she would have no idea whenever Ash reentered the room. Every few minutes she thought that she heard a noise and that he was back, but every time it turned out to be nothing. She wanted out of there before the mind games escalated any further.

Her only real option to move was to flop off the table, but that would hurt and wouldn't do her any good anyway. She knew that it had to have been several hours since she had been left on the table, and part of her feared that she would be stuck until morning. Just as she tried to think of any possible escape routes, she was snapped back into reality.

"Uh!" She cried out.

Apparently Ash had returned, and he had cracked down on her stomach with a flogger.

"You misbehaved today." He said calmly, striking her again. "I would apologize if I were you."

Misty made no attempt to respond in any way, bringing a wry smile to Ash's eyes. If she wanted to play it that way, it was only going to be more fun for him. Flipping her over, Ash untied her hands so he could flog her backside. He started towards the top of her back, but he worked his way down to her butt, where he lingered for a little.

"Mhm hrry!" Misty finally mumbled out some jargon.

"What was that?" Ash asked, unhooking the ball gag so she could speak with clarity.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I need a full apology."

Knowing exactly what he wanted her to say, Misty complied to try and expedite the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry for being a bad girl."

"Good," He responded with another smile.

Now that he was done with his actual flogging, Ash remembered the second use of the toy. The handle of it doubled as a dildo, which added to the price, but would soon be well worth it. Sliding her underwear to the side, Ash stuck in the phallus-shaped toy. He pulled and pushed on it, simulating penetration. He rapidly shoved it in and out before leaving it all the way inside her body.

Shortly afterwards, he took it back out and walked back in front of Misty's face. He tilted her head so that it hung upside down off the end of the table. She could not see him, but she felt his presence and had a good idea of what was going to happen next. Sure enough, she felt the dildo sliding around her lips, waiting for them to part. Begrudgingly, she opened them up and let the toy in her mouth.

When Ash pulled it out of her mouth, she left her lips parted since she thought he would stick it right back in. Instead of the toy though, she got the real thing. Ash thrusted his cock deep into her mouth as he grabbed her hair to keep her head steady. Reaching the back of her throat, Ash held it there, giving miniature thrusts that caused a gag fest from Misty.

"Ghgghgh," Misty's body naturally attempted to remove the object from her mouth, but Ash kept it in position.

Even though he had done it to her before, her body just could not get used to it. Her jaws opened as wide as possible, and her throat did the same, but his huge penis stuffed her full as he relentlessly throat-fucked her. Trying her best to breathe through her nose, she still found herself losing air quickly as Ash blocked off the normal passage in her mouth.

Pushing in as far as he could, Misty could feel his balls making contact with her lips, confirming she was inhaling his entire phallus. She gave up on trying to pull her head back, for Ash's steady hands made sure she would go nowhere. Instead, she tried to find some way to breathe as she felt herself getting weak.

"Fuck yeah, this is what you're good for, pet," Ash groaned happily.

He tuned out the sounds of her choking, gagging, and struggling as he focused on how good it felt to ram his cock down her throat over and over again. Eventually, it got to the point where he could not control himself, and as he went on a thrusting spree, he unloaded his orgasm straight down her chute.

"GFGFFHG," Misty choked terribly as gobs of his semen dispensed inside her throat.

Her body tried to reject his penis, but he firmly kept it stuffed inside her mouth, even after he had nutted. Due to her hacking, some of his cum managed to dribble back out of her mouth as her body forced it up. Seeing the desperation in her eyes turned him on and made his orgasm even more satisfying. She wanted nothing more than to inhale air, but all she got was cock.

After soaking in the wonders that came with his release for an extended period of time, Ash finally pulled his meat out to let his pet breathe. Her normal color slowly returned to her face as she sucked in as much air as she could between coughs. The first time she had been in this situation, the feeling was terrifying, but now that Ash had forced it upon her several times, she found it alarming how calmly she could withstand it.

While her head recovered, Ash focused on her lower body. Rubbing around her clit, he soon found out that Misty was turned on by his treatment, which was no surprise to him. He soon inserted his index finger, and then a couple more fingers to stimulate her further. As much as she tried not to, she moaned happily as he treated her pleasantly.

"Mmm," Her high pitched happiness was not lost on Ash.

Much to her dismay, he suddenly stopped.

"I'm not in the mood to play with you anymore."

Ash proceeded to tie her back up just like she had been. She was tightly bound down on the table, with a blindfold draped over her eyes, and a gag stuffed into her mouth. She whined, but there was nothing else she could do. Once he was confident that she was snugly confined, Ash left the room again.

XXX

Misty waited in silence for several hours, and she began to get a little hungry as she waited for some sort of reprieve. Being unable to see, she tried to take a nap, simply to pass the time, but was unable to relax enough to do so. Eventually, she could pick up some noises with her ear, but she could not tell what it was.

Several clicking noises sounded in different directions, and after a little, she was able to clearly tell that she was not alone in the room. She felt very uncomfortable, but alas, there was nothing she could do about the situation. Finally, her master returned to reveal what was going, which was yet another fun surprise for her.

"Give me a big smile, babe," He whispered in her ear as he took off the blindfold.

Standing in front of her in the room was Todd Snap with a camera in his hands. As her eyes bulged in shock, he took another picture, sounding the noise she had been hearing for minutes. Her face went dark red as her body was fully exposed to an old acquaintance, and he was creating a permanent memory of the scene.

"You see, my buddy Todd was hoping to use his skills to break into the adult industry, and it just gave me the perfect idea," Ash began telling her.

"Why not let him practice on my little toy? And the best part is, he isn't even charging me any money!"

"You'll just have to give him a little, um, satisfaction." He concluded.

Misty felt humiliated as she was locked into a pose for countless pictures of her naked, helpless body to be taken. Ash dropped his pants to reveal that his sex drive was back, and he stepped in front of his pet to do as he pleased. Misty was moaning incomprehensible pleas into the gag, but Ash made no attempt to decipher them.

Shoving his cock in, Todd was able to get some action shots as Ash thrusted back and forth. Even he felt a little different doing things with a camera present, but he did his best to ignore that and fuck like he normally would. He gave himself a couple minutes to warm up before he really let loose. Todd made sure to get several photos of the intense penetration, before Ash stopped him.

"You've gotten enough pictures, why don't you put her annoying mouth to use?" Ash told him.

Satisfied with his collection, Todd tucked his camera away and stripped down himself. Taking out Misty's gag, she quickly tried to protest the actions being taken against her, but before she could get more than a couple words out, he flopped his phallus into her mouth. Reluctantly, she opened up her teeth and let her tongue out to do work.

It was hard for her to give a good blowjob as she was getting railed by Ash, especially since she did not want to give it to begin with. Taking matters into his own hands, Todd pushed his meat forward until he was in her throat, bringing a familiar gag out of Misty, who was getting all too used to her current predicament.

"Oh hell yeah," Todd moaned out in bliss.

It had been for too long since he had gotten some head, and he was taking his sexual frustration out on the poor redhead. He pumped his hips slowly, moving in the small circular motions once he was wedged all the way in her mouth. Hearing her gag and struggle made him leak a little bit of precum.

While her head was held steady by Todd, Misty's lower torso was shaking from the pounding she was taken. The rope tying her limbs down had just enough wiggle room for her body to move in recoil. She felt completely overwhelmed with both her main holes stuffed full; she had dealt with both separately, but having it simultaneous was a completely new sensation.

She tried her best to focus on her breathing, since she was given very limited opportunity to do so, but it was hard to do that with Ash going to town. She even felt herself orgasm but could hardly focus on the pleasure as her throat was being used. Luckily for her, Todd was not quite the presence that her usual partner was, so she was given a little more space to use, but it was still a struggle.

She felt Ash picking up a little extra tempo, which he normally did before a grand finale. Similarly, Todd's rod was twitching, giving her a sense that she only had to last a little longer. Each second felt like minutes though, as her body was used for pleasure while being tied down. She would like to say she despised it, but she felt herself have another orgasm of her own, so at least her body seemed to be appreciating the attention.

Finally, a gush of liquid burst out of Todd's penis, emptying into her mouth. He pulled out in the process, making sure plenty splat onto her face as well. As semen dripped out of her lips and off her cheeks, she felt Ash erupt inside of her on the other end. As usual, he deposited a rather large load within her before pulling out.

"Just a few more shots and we'll call it a day," Todd announced.

Capturing all the angles he could, Todd brought his camera out to get pictures of her used body. Misty could feel herself crying a bit, which Todd tried to keep out of frame from ruining the shot. After a quick couple minutes of snapping pictures, both guys left her alone once more, making her truly feel like a toy that only gets attention when her owner wanted to play.

* * *

**A/N: Just one more chapter from this side of things, which I should hopefully release in another two weeks. Then I'll "flip" to the side where Misty is the dominant one, so long as there is sufficient interest.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Riding in the car, Misty found herself in a similar predicament of being deprived of her vision. With a blindfold over her eyes yet again, she patiently waited to find out where she was being taken to. After staying the night at Todd's, she had been woken up late in the morning and then ushered into a car, which she had now ridden in for close to an hour.

Finally, the car stopped moving and the engine was cut off. She heard Ash get out of the driver's seat and come around to the backseat, where she had been put, to let her out. From there she was escorted to a door, which opened with a creak that Misty found quite familiar. It was something she had definitely heard before, but not anytime recently.

After being walked down what felt like a long hallway, she was ushered into another room. Once there, she was no longer guided to walk further. She stood patiently for a few moments, until she felt her clothes being torn off. Giggles made in the background startled her, making Misty fret about exactly where she was and who was watching her.

She was roughly stripped down, with her clothes yanked and ripped until she was absolutely naked. Cheering resounded from the voices as she was fully exposed. Awkwardly, she posed her hands to try and cover up a little, but it was too late. As her blindfold was removed, her worst fears were realized, as she came to see she was standing in the Cerulean Gym, with the Sensational Sisters staring her down.

"Today, slave, you're gonna do whatever your sisters tell you," Ash informed her

Misty squirmed in discomfort at the thought.

"Aren't you so excited sis?" Daisy asked.

"The best part it; it's all going to be on stream!"

Misty finally noticed all the cameras that had been set up, likely by Todd. A sinking feeling of horror washed over her body. She had already been used and abused as a fucktoy, made felt like she was property, and paraded around town, but now her ultimate humiliation was going to be broadcast to anyone who cared to watch.

"Get down slave, it's time to have some fun with you," Lily commanded.

Looking around at Ash, Misty waited to follow the order, staying hopeful that maybe she did not have to listen and it was all a cruel tease. However, she was merely struck fiercely on the ass for not submitting quickly enough. A second, harsher command was issued and Misty dropped down to her knees.

"So how can she serve you all to start?" Ash asked, trying to start the party.

"Well," Violet started as she sat down in a cushioned chair, "I think she needs to clean up my feet."

Misty's stomach churned automatically at the thought of it, and as Violet wiggled her feet in the air, the prospect of it seemed all too real. Not wanting to approach, Misty took another hard hit on the ass from her master for her inactivity. Feeling the sting, she crawled forward to where she was wanted.

"Lick those feet, lil sis," Daisy chipped in happily.

Misty reluctantly opened her mouth as her older sibling's dirty feet rubbed all over her face. Taking a lick off the bottom of her feet, she could taste little particles of dust and dirt, to go with the already naturally bad flavor, making her face cringe. Still, she forced herself to try to not notice the taste and do the job.

As Violet laughed manically, Misty continued to polish her feet, slowly covering every inch of them. Once she got to the toes, she opened up to suck on them, which made her sister very happy. She pushed her feet forward, forcing more into her mouth than Misty could handle, who ended up spitting them out.

"Get back here, runt" Violet condemned her.

Grabbing her head, Violet forced her toes to her throat, while a solid third of her foot was forced into her mouth. Misty had grown accustomed to having dick crammed in her mouth, but feet were even fatter and tougher to handle. She was able to hold it for a few miserable seconds before her elder sister laughed and let her go.

"Mmm, do you eat pussy as nice as you eat feet?" Lily asked after watching.

The Cerulean gym leaders all laughed while Misty did not bother to answer, she just took in a few breaths before her sister had her lay on her back. From there, she sat right on top of her face, where Misty gave her first attempt at cunnilingus. She had only ever been on the receiving end before, which she tried to use to her advantage.

The taste was not great, but she really enjoyed being sat on and forced to give it a try. Lily bobbed her body up and down a few times, making her butt cheeks smack Misty in the face. She moaned a little bit, but the sound was absorbed by flesh, as her face was buried in between her legs. Sticking her tongue far in, she did her best to give the type of oral that she liked to receive.

As she did so, she felt a vibrator being pressed up against her own nether regions. She moaned happily as the nice toy gave her some wonderful stimulation. As quickly as she had gotten it though, it was taken away. She could still hear the buzzing of the toy, but it was just a few inches away from where she wanted it.

"You can't have this yet," Daisy told her, "Maybe after the real Sensational Sisters are done with it you can have it."

The teasing was humiliating, but there was not much she could do. Her sisters cracked up as they pleased themselves, treating her like an inferior younger sibling just like they had as teenagers. She could hear Daisy moaning happily now, as she presumably used the toy for herself, while Misty was forced to eat out Lily.

"Bring that dick over here, Ash, I want something to eat!" Lily called out.

Misty thought she was simply teasing her, but had no way of knowing since her eyes could not see a thing from her angle. She tried to continue giving oral without thinking about it, but she soon heard some noises she could not ignore. Sounds of gagging and slurping came from right above her, confirming that Ash was being pleasured.

He groaned in pleasure, Daisy moaned in pleasure, and even Lily would make her happiness known when she didn't have dick in her mouth, leaving Misty to feel a little sorry for herself. Everyone was having fun, including her significant other, while she was forced to breathe in and eat pussy.

She heard the sounds of Lily gagging, which she was all too familiar with herself from the amount of times that dick had been rammed in her throat. Meanwhile, she was getting a little choked out due to being buried in her sister's crotch for a change. Lily had been occasionally lifting up to let her breathe, but now she appeared to be distracted by the cock in her mouth.

Misty tried whining, but either was unable to make enough noise or no one cared to do anything. Eventually, she had to try using her hands to get some attention. Poking her legs several times did not work, so she tried to physically lift her sister, which did not work. Finally though, the message was received.

"I think your little pet is jealous; I think she wants your dick," Lily told him, finally pulling herself up a little.

Misty gulped in the fresh air while she could. Within seconds though, Ash had replaced Lily's presence, and crouching down in front of her, stuck his member in her mouth. The positioning was reminiscent of the day in which she had been tied to the chair that got pushed over, flashing her back to the past for a few moments.

Loosening up her throat as best she could, she still could not comfortably fit such a large presence inside her mouth. Ash thrusted forward, already in the mood for deep-throating since Lily had warmed him up. He was hungry for another orgasm and her mouth had been his most frequent location of deposit in the recent past.

The sisters passed the vibrator around a bit while the youngest one suffered. They grew a little bored after a little bit though, wanting to continue to spice things up. Eventually, the leader of the group and the eldest of the siblings had a refreshing idea on how they could choose just how to humiliate Misty.

"Why don't we let chat decide what happens next?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, how do you guys wanna see our sex slave used?" Violet added

Many filthy replies flooded the chat after they made their offer, ranging from requests to see double penetration, extreme bondage, and more humiliation. Plenty of different, fun ideas came to mind with the help from viewers. As they plotted the next step, Misty gagged and choked pitifully, trying to survive yet another brutal face-fucking.

Ash had always either finished or stopped before she really ran out of air, but as Misty felt herself going lightheaded, she could not help but fret. Her body naturally tried to repel the foreign object, but Ash was having none of it. With the strength of his thighs, he stuffed his huge penis as far down her throat as he could, never letting up.

"GHHG!" Misty used the last of her energy to try to scream for mercy.

Her senses were fading, and even beginning to disappear. The sounds of her sister's laughing and interacting with chat became slurred and indistinguishable, while the room began swirling in her vision. Ash continued to grunt like an animal, doing everything he could to hold back an orgasm in his heavenly position.

Time passed by excruciatingly slowly, making it hard for her to know whether it was seconds or minutes. Eventually though, her eyes closed themselves as her body began shutting down. Her grip with reality was severed entirely, as her lack of oxygen forced her unconscious. Once she was out cold, Ash pulled out of her mouth.

Part of him could not help but worry for her well-being. As he stood over her though, Violet rushed over to him. She gave him a reach-around handjob from behind, furiously pumping her hands along his saliva-covered cock. The orgasm he had been holding in for so long came gushing out.

"AHHH!" Ash yelled in unforeseen amounts of pleasure.

Spurts of semen just kept shooting out of his hole, landing all over Misty's body. She had already swallowed a considerable amount of pre-cum, and now her face was showered with loads of his spunk, with several globs also falling on her chest. Once his powerful orgasm was over, her body looked to be in a truly pitiful state.

Todd made sure to get a zoomed-in, close-up shot of the poor girl while her sisters laughed and squealed in glee. Ash panted heavily after his eruption of cum. He had known today would be intense, but even he was not prepared for what Misty's devilish sisters were capable of. With Misty momentarily out, it only gave them time to set up their next activities.

"Okay stream, we'll be back soon!" Lily acknowledged the viewers. "We've seen your suggestions and can't wait for our little slave to wake back up!"

XXX

Blackness slowly turned into color as Misty's eyes creeped opened. The bright lights in the gym helped shake her awake once her body finally awakened. Something did not feel right, and her confusion was quickly explained by the angle of her vision. As she looked down on the floor, she realized that her body was hanging in the air.

The events from before her blackout came flooding back to the redhead. Clearly, her humiliation and torture was not over yet, as she found herself hogtied. Trying to move her body, which was quite difficult with all four of her limbs tied together behind her back, resulted in very minimal movement, barely swaying the roped that held her up.

"Oh look, Mist is back guys!" Violet shouted gleefully.

After hearing her sister call out, Misty began piecing together who was in the room. Todd was there, pulling the stream back up with Ash standing by him, and her sisters were all standing together, each with their arms around a different guy. It appeared as if they had all invited over a boyfriend to join in on the festivities. Once the camera was rolling, they addressed their cyber audience.

"Welcome back everyone! We've got our little slave nice and tied up, just look at her squirm!"

After Daisy's comment, Misty became very self-conscious of the fact that she was shaking her body to no avail. Her pitiful struggle only enticed everyone watching her, showing off just how helpless she was. Flexing her muscles and groaning pathetically, she looked like the ideal captive slave.

"Clearly she's ready for a good fucking, so we invited over a few friends," Lily finally acknowledged the presence of the males in the room.

"I know I'm ready so let's get going!"

As they stripped down their men, they also went down on them. Watching all three of her sisters give blowjobs right next to each other like it was perfectly normal made Misty question what kind of kinky adventures that they regularly participated in. With no apprehension, they were deep-throating inches apart from each other.

From what she could tell from her vantage point, none of them seemed outrageous in terms of size. It was a mild relief considering she knew exactly where their dicks would be in a matter of minutes. As she foresaw it in her head; the thoughts of getting taken against her will while her body hung in bondage, she could feel herself getting wet.

She cursed her horny body for finding anything desirable about the situation, but she couldn't stop it. The more that she struggled against her restraints, the more she failed, and the more turned on she got. Time seemed to fly by as the guys were given oral warmup, because before long, they were heading for her.

"Somebody's excited," The blond one said with a smirk as he ran his fingers along her privates.

"Tch," Misty was annoyed by his arrogance but could not deny how her body was responding.

As he lined up to penetrate her, she found herself holding back a moan of pleasure. It took him a few moments to get accommodated, but soon his penis felt just at home, and was able to freely thrust. He quickly reminded the hogtied girl that this was for his pleasure, as he dove in quickly to fucking her like a jackrabbit.

"AHH!" Misty let out a squeal, indicating her surprise, but also giving off a hint of pleasure.

"It seems we forgot to mute our slave," Daisy lamented, "Michael, honey, can you take care of that?"

Misty felt embarrassed for letting her cry slip out, but she was honestly okay with getting a gag in her mouth. The unpleasant surprise in store for her though, was that no ball gag was going to be used. The man stepped up in front of her with his raging boner, inserting himself into her mouth instead.

She had been suspended in the air at the perfect height to be penetrated, but for some reason she had not expected it from both ends at once. She relaxed her jaw, making room for yet another dick to cram itself in her mouth. While it had been painful, her training as a submissive had let her grow accustomed to providing deepthroat blowjobs.

As she was orally violated for what felt like the hundredth time of the week, she continued to be plowed from behind. Ordinarily, the sex would have been a wonderful pleasure, but between how rough he was, and how hard it was to focus on it with her mouth full, she could not enjoy it as much. Even so, the thought of her body housing two dicks at once made her body even more excited.

It made her feel like a real slut for her body to react in such a way, but she could not help it. After a little bit of time, Misty remembered that the two guys using her body were both total strangers to her. The fact she was so focused on the dicking that she was taking, and not who it was, served as a very real reminder that she was just a sex toy.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" The man residing in her mouth could hardly contain himself.

Misty knew exactly what to prepare herself for as the dick in her mouth was twitching heavily. Michael soon unloaded within her, with the foul liquid shooting straight down her throat, making her slightly thankful of the fact that she did not have to taste it as much. Nevertheless, the leftovers caused her to gag heavily, and she expelled what she could out of her mouth, in the microscopic gap in-between her lips and the penis in her mouth.

Even as he pulled out of her mouth, she still could not relax. She spit and drooled out the bits of semen stuck in her teeth as best she could, but her body was still getting rocked from behind. The tight restraints kept her locked into place well enough that the man fucking her did not slip out, but she still bounced in recoil with every harshly performed thrust that was made.

"We need another cock in her mouth, ASAP!" Violet shouted out.

The only stranger that had not penetrated her yet stepped up and replaced Michael. She did not know his name, but she was thankful that his package was of a modest size. He took no time sliding his full member in, grabbing her head to force her all the way down. By now, she had plenty of experience opening up her throat to where it was hardly an issue.

Off in the background, Misty could hear the high-pitched squealing of her sister Lily. Unfortunately, all she could see if she opened her eyes was the lower belly and crotch area of the man face-fucking her. He was leaking pre-cum directly into her throat, which was already begging to scream cause of the rough penetration of her pussy.

Just when she thought her discomfort would have no end, she felt the man hitting her from behind finally blow his load. His orgasm lasted for several seconds, and tested the integrity of the condom that he was wearing. Once he finally pulled out of her, she felt like she could relax just a tiny bit.

The man in her mouth had not enjoyed a full orgasm yet, despite oozing out pre-cum the entire time. He seemed eager to take the vacated position behind Misty, rather than in front of her. For a few brief, fleeting seconds, she was left untouched. It also opened up her field of vision to show her an agonizing sight.

The sounds of Lily squealing were because Ash was pounding her relentlessly. Lily was on the ground on her back, with her legs spread wide open. Ash leaned over her and the ground as he thrusted his hips in mesmerizing fashion. Their eyes were locked and filled with primal desires, both of them enjoying the deed to its fullest.

As much as Misty did not want to watch, she could not tear her eyes away from the sight of something she never imagined she would have to endure. As her brain was still processing this, she was taken for another huge surprise when she felt an anal intrusion. Even with considerable lubrication, she still felt uncomfortable with the whole act.

"UHHH!" Misty groaned loudly, "No, no, no, no!" She whined in a pathetic voice.

While Ash and Lily were too caught up in their intense session to be disturbed by anything, Daisy was a little perturbed to notice the cries of her younger sister. Taking a quick detour, she returned with a standard red ball gag. Forcing Misty's mouth open, she stuck the ball between her lips and tied it off tightly behind her neck.

"Everyone is having such a good time, no one wants to hear you complain, sis"

"Whghmmg," Misty muttered unintelligible sounds as light tears formed in her eyes.

She was once again thankful that whoever it was penetrating her without her consent was at least small in size, making his intrusion more bearable. Once her body made a little bit of room, he began pumping around lightly, causing her to continuously shout and cry into her gag. This whole ordeal, which had started out as humiliation that she reveled in slightly, had gone so far off the rails that she could no longer find enjoyment.

Making her sex even worse was having to witness Lily appear to have the time of her life. Over the course of minutes they changed from missionary, to cowgirl, to doggy style, and finally to a standing "bodyguard" position. Based on the extended, screaming groans that Lily gave every time before switching positions, it was easy to assume she had gotten an orgasm from each and every one of those positions.

Misty, of course, had yet to have one, but was praying that the man inside her would have his own soon. He had sped his pace up, and now that her hole had opened up more sufficiently, he was using more force as well. Her body swayed ever so slightly, but was mostly held in place by her bondage.

Meanwhile she watched as Lily's tits bounced madly, slapping her slim belly on occasion. She had always been jealous of her older siblings for being a little more developed, and watching one of them enjoy frenzic sex with Ash was just rubbing salt in the wounds. She wanted nothing more than to change places with Lily, or at least for her nightmare to end.

Lily shouted with glee, getting higher and higher pitched as she approached another climax. Ash, too, was grunted in an animalistic fashion that Misty was all too familiar with. While his godlike stamina was impressive, he did always eventually run out of steam. While she could not see it actually happen, she could tell by audio cues and bodily movement that she was witnessing them both reach a climax.

"FUCK!" Ash yelled over a hysterically screaming Lily as he rammed his entire length in her.

They held the pose for several seconds as each of them pushed out a huge orgasm. Finally, they had come to a close, but the tears in Misty's eyes remained. She was so focused on her jealousy that she hardly noticed as the man fucking her emptied out his load, leaving her butthole creampied in the process.

The next several minutes went by in a blur for Misty. At some point, they closed off the stream, the guys she was never introduced to were sent home, and finally, she was freed from her restraints. The last thing they did was take the gag out of her mouth, but even with it out she felt like she had no words to offer.

* * *

**A/N: A little late, but that's one perspective done! Got a little adventurous on this one, hope you all enjoyed, and sorry about the delay in uploading this last chapter. After taking a bit of a break, I think I'll post 5 chapters with a dominant Misty having her way with Ash. Please leave your feedback in a review or PM!**

**Also, I'll be crossposting this to AFF and/or Wattpad at some point under my same username since I know this type of content isn't like by everyone on this site. So just know you can find it somewhere else if something happens!**

**Thanks for reading; I'll be seeing you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on her bed, Misty checked the clock for about the fifth time. She was eager to get downstairs to Ash, but the goal was for him to get antsy, so she was making sure to wait for a while. This time she determined that it had been long enough and she rose from the bed quietly.

Her heels clicking on the wooden floors rang throughout the silent house, making it impossible for her entrance to go by undetected. Wearing her fishnet top that left her midriff exposed and skirt bottom that barely covered up her ass, she made her way to the staircase. Once there, she slowly sauntered down each individual step.

Next to the bottom of the stairs stood Ash, fully naked. His arms had been spread out into his full wingspan, and his hands were cuffed to the rails by red tape. He had been blindfolded, but despite that he could feel Misty's presence behind him. She stood there, taking her time, while Ash's breathing and heartbeat rose in anticipation.

Eventually, she reached over and rubbed his chest with her soft hands. Standing without clothes in the air-conditioned and slightly chilly home had apparently had an effect on him, for his skin was cold and his nipples were hard. She rubbed and squeezed for a few moments, much like a guy would do to a girl's breasts.

Not long after, she moved her hands to his biceps. They weren't huge, but he certainly had some. With only her index fingers, she rubbed along his upper arms in as sensual a manner that she could manage. Continuing with that, she leaned her head forward and proceeded to lick his earlobe. This finally got a noticeable reaction from Ash, who had tried his hardest not to move.

Misty giggled softly when she noticed him twitch. She took his ear back into her mouth for a few moments, before moving down to his neck. After a few light kisses, she stuck her tongue out and gave him song long licks. Ash groaned out softly while Misty lapped at his neck, much to her delight.

Knowing how well it was working, Misty lingered around. She even took a lick that trailed from the bottom of his neck all the way up to his ear. This time, she went for the one she had ignored earlier, simply to even things out. After she had sufficiently wetted it, she moved in the direction of his face.

She glossed over his cheek and made way to his lips. Stopping there, she rested her lips on top of his, making it like a still kiss almost. Then she stuck her tongue back out and licked on his lips. When he stuck his tongue out to connect with her, she slapped him across the face. Once he put his tongue back in, she went back to caressing his lips with her tongue again.

As someone who does not pick up on things the first time, Ash tried to poke his tongue back out again, which resulted in him getting hit again, firmly letting him know the behavior was not allowed. Finally, he kept to himself, letting Misty do as she please. Now that Ash had learned, Misty went on to shove her tongue down his throat. He made sure not to reciprocate any action while she cleaned out everything her tongue could reach.

In her eyes, Misty was, in essence, claiming Ash by licking him all over. It was her most sensual way of establishing her dominance. Satisfied with all that she accomplished, Misty brought her head back up and walked down the last of the steps, reaching the ground level that Ash was on. Standing in front of him, she patiently observed the young man with a content look on her face.

Taking off the tiny skirt bottom that she had been wearing, Misty squatted down so that her head was around the level of his torso. Using a couple of fingers, she lightly grazed over his limp dick, petting it a couple of times. Then she trailed up from his crotch all the way up to his chest with her nails. Stopping there, she stood back up.

She got as close as possible to Ash without actually touching him. With her heels, they were the same height, which brought their faces right next to each other, so they could feel the heat of each other's breaths. Additionally, Ash's member perked up as it sensed the open hole that was hovering right by it. It took a lot of willpower on Ash's behalf to not make some sort of movement in response to the heat he was feeling.

Backing away, Misty picked up something she had left on a nearby table. Ash could tell she was getting something, but he had no idea what it could have been. He got his answer when a loud ring sounded just by his ear. Misty had intentionally swung her cat o' nine tails right next to him with full intensity so he could know what she held.

Now that she had Ash anticipating a little bit of a rough whipping, Misty hit him as lightly as she could at his upper leg. She let just the tips catch his skin, and then would rub it all along his body, just as she had done with her hands earlier. After a few times through on his thigh, Misty shifted her aim just a little to the left.

Ash exhaled noticeably loud when he felt the soft tap from the leather tails land on his cock. It was so soft that it barely inflicted any pain, but it did drive him even crazier. Though she had never really done it with him in the past, Misty was perfectly teasing his body and mind, making Ash increasingly tenser.

Once she felt that Ash was started to get accustomed to how soft she was being on him, she started hitting his stomach and chest. Instead of soft, irregular whippings, she rotated her wrist in a circle motion, letting the tails repeatedly crash back into his body. This time, she put a little bit of muscle into it as well.

After about half a minute of this, she suddenly stopped and laid a slobbery kiss on each of his nipples, which she had just been hitting. His break ended quickly, and she started firing at him with the whip again. She let Ash have it for about another thirty seconds again until she stopped once more.

This time, she grabbed onto his nipples with each hand and pulled herself close to him once more. She got even closer than the last time, grinding her hips against him right over his hardening penis. She went in for what looked like a kiss, but instead she bit onto his lower lip and pulled out on it. He gave a pitiful little groan while Misty kept toying with him.

When she stepped away from him, she grabbed a loose hold of his manhood. With only a few fingers, she rubbed up and down softly, giving him a light, teasing massage that resembled a hand job. Backing off briefly, Misty cracked the cat o' nine tails on him in various locations a few more times.

Giving him a little more gratification, Misty placed her whole left hand underneath his cock, except for the thumb, which she placed on top. Softly, she gave him a handy while simultaneously continuing to hit him with her other hand. Her smooth hands rubbing along his meat did satisfy him a little bit, but it also just made him even hornier.

After a little, Misty set the cat o' nine tails to the side in favor of another toy that she had brought along. She pulled out a fifteen-inch, black riding crop. She pressed the rectangular part at the end of it against his chest, and guided it down his front side. Bringing it to herself, she licked the same area before placing it on Ash's dick.

She massaged his cock with the flat toy, taking away the hand she had been pumping with. After petting his full length a few times, she finally opened her mouth and took in just the tip of his cock. Meanwhile, she smacked on Ash's nipples with the riding crop. Alternating back and forth, she hit both sides evenly.

Ash had no idea what Misty was using, because he had never come across one before, but he found it incredibly hot. The way she doubled it as a tool to rub him with and hit him with was awesome, and coupling it with getting the royal treatment on his tip heavily aroused him. He deeply wanted her to take in more with her mouth, but instead, she spit out the little that she had in.

Now she moved the riding crop down and smacked it against his balls a few times. If that wasn't enough, she followed that up by kissing them, and just barely touching them with the tip of her tongue. Once more, Ash found himself gritting his teeth in annoyance, wanting more. Everything was going the way that Misty had planned, if not better.

Going back to hitting his chest with the toy, Misty opened up her mouth and sucked on his member again. Feeling generous, she went down a little past his head. Ash groaned in approval while her tongue worked its magic on him. Her moist mouth helped ease the pain that his chest felt now that it had taken several minutes of whippings and slaps.

Strangely enough, it was right then that Misty decided that she had hit him enough, and she tossed the crop rider off to the side. With her hands now free, she placed them at the base of Ash's shaft. Pumping with them at the bottom half, she continued to madly drive her tongue along the couple of inches that she let in her mouth.

He had been a pretty good boy for the most part, so she felt he deserved a little head as a reward. She could have taken all of him in with relative ease, but the point was not to give him what he wanted. The key was to tease him for a while, giving him a brief glimpse at what he desired, and then toying with him some more.

Tearing her mouth away from his cock, Misty grabbed it and rubbed it against the fishnet that she still had on top. After a few seconds of that, she slid his dick underneath the material and pressed it against her breasts. Hers may not have been of a massive size, but they were good enough to get the job done.

Misty removed his phallus from underneath her top and walked back around to the second step, so that she was right behind Ash again. She did a quick rerun of her opening routine, licking on his ear and then sliding her tongue as far into his mouth as she kid. Once she deposited a fair amount of her saliva onto his gums, teeth, and tongue, she stood up and freed Ash.

Staying where he was, Ash gave a quick shake to his wrists, simply wanting to move the part of him that had been restricted for quite some time. He did not reach to take his blindfold off because he did not know how Misty would react to such an action. He heard Misty circle back around so that she was in front of him, and then he felt her take a strong grip on his rod.

With a rough squeeze, she pulled back on his member, urging him to move forward. He followed the command, and kept moving forward as she kept yanking on his dick. Once she got him where she wanted, she turned him around and shoved him back first onto a massive, white couch.

Kneeling on the floor right by where she had set Ash, Misty grabbed a hold of his manhood again. This time though, she gave a much more relaxing grip, and she starting sliding her hands up and down. Ash, who had already had to use a little bit of restraint to hold everything in, felt a sudden urge to blow his load as Misty continued to jerk him off.

Hopping up onto the edge of the sofa, Misty hovered over him on her knees. She pumped her hands along his meat for several more moments, before she pressed his cock up so that it lied over his own belly. Then she sat down on it and grinded along top of it. Biting down on her bottom lip with a cute smirk and wink, she forgot that Ash could not see her face.

Instead of gloating with a facial expression then, she chose to giggle. Watching his face bunch up in a struggle made giggling a natural reaction anyway. Pressing her hands onto his chest, she continued to grind her hips for an excruciatingly long minute since she could see that this gave Ash fits. Then, she laid down on top of Ash, with her boobs pressing into his chest and her face right over his face.

"Do you want to see me?" She asked, marking the first dialogue since her entire routine began.

"Yes, please." He answered in a whisper.

She had planned on making him beg for it, but since he already gave her a "please," she figured it was good enough. She took off the blindfold and let Ash get a good look at his dominatrix partner. Giving her a very quick up-and-down look, he found himself incredibly attracted to her outfit. It was then that Misty tore open the fishnet top down the middle and threw it away.

While her face was right by his, Misty led another make-out session with Ash. He reciprocated just a little bit this time around, but she let him get away with it. Once she was done with that, Misty went back to grinding on his anxious cock. Adding another layer to it, she took her thumb and index finger and rubbed them gently around his tip.

Pumping around the head of his cock with her fingers, she kept on with her humping motion, refusing to let Ash inside just yet. He could feel the warm, inviting call from her pussy, but he was being denied entrance. He desperately wanted the build-up to finally culminate in penetration, and Misty knew it.

"You have beg for it," She said, using the line she almost used earlier.

"Please let me inside of you," Ash whined.

Shaking her head, Misty advised him to try again, and he had a good idea of how she wanted him to word it.

"Please, fuck me! Please!" He caved in.

Raising her height ever so slightly, Misty let his dick spring into the air, where she then guided it with her hand into her wet hole. Thought it had been far less painful for Misty as the one in charge, even she felt some relief in finally filling her pussy with Ash's shaft. Using many of her motions from before, she grinded up and down on his hard cock.

Ash exhaled in pleasure now that he had finally gotten what he had been so anxiously awaiting. He did his best to let Misty sit and ride him, but thrusting his hips was such a temptation. If he gave in to that temptation though, he felt Misty would deprive him of something, so he tried to stay satisfied with what he was getting.

Closing his eyes to try and help him do just that, Ash felt the serenity broken when a pair of hands clasped around his throat. His eyes shot open, allowing him to see what he already knew what was happening. Misty continued to slide along his rod, but she had leaned down and was holding his throat.

Her grip was not tight enough to actually suffocate him, but it did make him work to breathe a little harder than he would normally have to. He found it strange that he actually really enjoyed it. There was just something about having the elegant and dainty Misty have her way with him that made it so erotic.

"You better give it to me good," She growled out.

Misty spread her legs wide, going into a perfect split after she gave her instructions. Ash wasted no time in following these instructions now that he could release all the energy that he had built up. Thrusting his hips with all his might, Ash drove his manhood up into the spread open hole that Misty had given him access to.

"Oh fuck yes! Make me cum!" She hollered.

Ash had already known that she was pretty flexible, but the sight of her legs right now made him think that he had underestimated her. Still, he had to assume that she could not hold it for very long, so he had to act quickly. He ramped up the power of his movements, giving it to her pretty good, and making her scream with joy.

After a long, strenuous hour of keeping still and waiting, he could finally unleash what he had been longing to do. He hammered her with the most powerful thrusts that he could exert. She screamed continuously, thoroughly enjoying what Ash was supplying her with. A riled up Ash always resulted in some of the most satisfying, rough sex.

He had plenty of stamina, and he did not hold back or stop until he felt Misty gush out the orgasm that she had asked from him. He had felt his own orgasm building for quite a while, and he prepared to launch his once she finished. Having a different idea, Misty held his legs down and halted his penetration. Crawling right next to his ear, Misty got close enough for Ash to hear her inhale.

"Thanks, bitch." She whispered, licking his ear one last time.

With a sly wink, Misty rose up and headed for the stairs.

Annoyed that he had been left hanging, and stunned that Misty had gotten the best of him in every imaginable way, Ash watched Misty climb the stairs. Her heels clicked loudly again, just as they had when she had come down to him. Then he heard the door to her bedroom shut and lock, leaving Ash motionless on the couch, even though she had long since freed him from the binding tape.

* * *

**A/N****: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Misty's turn in charge! There is more to come, but in the meantime, please leave feedback and suggestions if you have any!**

**I'll be fairly busy in the near future, so I don't know when the next chapter will come, but hopefully by the end of the month.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ash waited anxiously in the creepy basement that he was trapped in. There were plenty of candles in the room, leaving it well-lit despite their being no electric sources of light in sight. He was on his back, tied down to a round table. It was not very comfortable on his back, but that was on the bottom of his current problems list.

He could tell there was a strap on tied to his mouth, which he knew would play a role at some point whenever his mistress decided to enter. More importantly, and more painfully, was the cage that his cock was locked up in. His head was not at the proper angle to get a good view of it, but he could tell he was encaged by something.

Finally, Misty walked into the room, with the clanking of her heels on the wooden floor making her presence known. She had on a black silk bra, yet no panties. She also had very long stockings that went all the way up to her waist, except for the hole in the fabric that left her own holes exposed.

She walked over to where Ash was strapped down on his back, and held a large, natural smile, almost like she had forgotten the position she left him in. Without saying anything, she leaned over top of him and started to rub her hands along his body. She ran them up and down his legs mostly, trailing up to his stomach and chest occasionally.

"What a lovely position you're in!" She spoke happily, "Perfect for me to play with,"

She changed from running her hands down his chest to only using her fingernails. Lightly, she raked them from his chest down to his waist. She did not dig in deep enough for any pain, instead it was a very sensual act, making all the hairs on Ash's body stand up in anticipation and uneasiness.

Giggling, she watched as his body squirmed ever so slightly. It was just as she had hoped to see. Moving on, she took her hands further south, to where her little cage for him was. It was essentially two sheets of glass, with his cock sandwiched in between both of them, and they were tightened together by a pair of screws.

If she truly wanted to bring him some intense pain, she could have tightened the screws down even harder, but that would have gone to some less safe levels, and could have seriously flattened his dick and created long term damage. For now, this would do. After it all, it still brought a whole lot more pain than Ash was used to, as evidenced by his yelping whenever she touched the box.

"Isn't this fun?"

Ash groaned in pain while Misty sat down on him, with her knees resting on his upper legs. She did not weigh too much, but he also had a fairly frail body, so her putting pressure on him hurt in a weird kind of way. He kind of liked it, and it turned him on, but that ultimately was not a good thing, since his cock was rendered useless.

She pressed her hands into chest, pushing down on him more, and making him moan out even louder. Her devious smile grew, knowing how on edge his body was at the moment, and knowing how much he doubtlessly just wanted to stick his dick into her holes, especially given the intimate position that she was in with him.

"Maybe I'll let your cock in," Misty said, obviously not serious though.

She moved her way down to his crotch area, and started to straddle onto him like she was getting into the cowgirl position, but there was an obvious obstacle, which she made sure to make note of.

"Too bad it's locked in this cage…" She trailed off, rubbing against the cage.

"So close,"

Sitting down, she rested her bare pussy on top of the glass cage that restrained his cock. Ever so slowly, she would lean forward and back, grinding against the object. Ash felt his breath shorten as he realized how close, yet how far away, he was from what he really wanted. It made him cringe a little bit, as the pain from the encasement reminded him of his situation.

Rocking her hips back and forth, Misty rubbed her pussy up and down on his little jail. She grinded on him playfully, while he moaned in misery. He could feel the warmth emitting from her, and it made the blood rush down to his cock. Not that he could really help it, but that blood rush was certainly a mistake.

"Getting tighter in there?" Misty asked, fully aware of what was occurring.

Of course, his dick was getting even harder, even if he internally pleaded for it not too. Obviously the box did not expand any, so it did get tighter, and his cock was squished even more. For some reason, this pain only encouraged his erection, making it all the more worse. It was a cruel cycle of pain that he desperately longed to escape from.

Standing up briefly to tower above her subject, Misty lightly placed her right high-heel shoe on the glass. Gently, she rubbed her heel along the case, just enough to make it move a little bit. She knew that Ash had a little bit of a foot fetish, making it all the more agonizing for the trapped young man to watch.

After she felt that she had worked him up enough with her soft foot movements, she slowly sauntered down from her standing position to get down on her knees. Once there, she stuck out her tongue and gave a long lick down the glass, leaving behind a visible trail of saliva once she covered it from end to end.

"Must be miserable," She commented, "You can't do anything about it except lie there and take it"

Again, she stuck out her tongue and pressed it down on the far end of the cage, and slowly dragged it along until it reached the other end, where Ash's dick protruded out the end just a little bit. Since he was at maximum hardness and length, the head of his penis extended slightly past the cage, into the open, so Misty licked over it as well.

"Just feel it getting harder…: She paused briefly

During her pause, she took another lick from end to end, making sure to linger a little bit once her tongue made contact with his tip.

"And harder,"

Once more, she glossed over the glass with her tongue, barely wetting his cock.

"And harder,"

Ash groaned out miserably while she repeated the process with her tongue

"And tighter,"

Sure enough, his cage was incredibly tight now, making it incredibly painful.

"And tighter,"

She licked over everything one more time, making him so hard and the cage so tight that he thought his dick might explode.

Finally, she finished with the licking, but she had already achieved her purpose for that. Turning around now, so that her hand was still by his cage but her rear was close to his face, she went back to rubbing on the glass, and admiring what she had put together. Shoving her backside far enough back so that he got a good view, she teased him some more.

"If only you could have my warm, tight holes," She remarked.

She gave her hips a little bit of a wiggle, so that he could watch her holes move, seeming to beg for a cock to enter them. He grit his teeth in annoyance again, while she rubbed her cool, soft hands along his thighs. She even moved back far enough to her pussy almost landed on the strap-on in his mouth, but barely grazed the surface.

"But that's not the way it works," She continued, "You have to wait on me to decide when I want to take complete advantage of your body."

After another little pause she added, "Because you're only here for me to play with,"

Ash exhaled loudly as she continued to rub him after her words. The entire time, she had been speaking in light, airy whispers that always made his whole body tingle. It also brought on a little beat of a heat flash for him. Her mastery of this condescending, yet soft and sexy voice was astounding, considering she had never played around like this before this week.

Very pleased with the reaction she had gotten from her words, she rose up slowly. Grabbing ahold of a silver ring that hung from the ceiling with one arm, she placed one of her heels onto his chest. She dug in a little bit, until she got a verbal reaction, and then reached down to take off her shoe.

Setting it to the side, she now pressed her foot into his chest. They weren't completely bare because of the stockings, giving them a much softer feeling. She pressed down enough in the center of his chest, over the sternum, to push some of the air from his body, and then hovered there while he groaned in pain.

She let her foot off momentarily, but it was only to reach down and take off her other heel. Once she got it off, she swung around with both her hands on the ring and placed both of her feet on his highly sensitive chest. Since she clung to the ring, it relieved a little bit of the pressure so that she was not fully standing on him, but it was still enough to pain him.

"Oh my god!" He cried out in a muffled tone.

Carefully, she slid herself down to his legs, which were a little less sensitive than his chest, but still enough to get a reaction. She bent down just a little bit, staying in place to add a little more force to him. He whined in complaint, which only compelled Misty to carry on. Nothing made her happier than the pitiful sounds that her subject made.

Then, she circled her way back up to his chest area, getting a very audible gasp from the young man. Hesitating for a few moments, she walked back down to his legs, and then back again. He felt the pace of his breathing increase while his fear and pain intensified as well. His whole body felt the imprints of her feet as she trampled over him with glee.

"Ahhh! AH!" He roared out.

Ash had never felt such sensations in his life. It hurt, but it was not complete pain, and it had an oddly attractive feel to him. Yet at the same time, he wanted nothing more for it to stop. Misty, though, had no intentions of that. She was having a little too much fun to let him off the hook just yet.

His fragile, delicate body was incredibly responsive to her touching. It was strange how such soft and slows movements could hurt him more than any whip. She liked it a lot though; it was much more satisfying to step all over him and dominate him so sensually than to just beat him, which she also admittedly would enjoy.

Stepping off to the side and turning around, Misty sat back down on Ash, who grunted loudly with the return of her weight. With her knees folded back on his chest, her ass hung in the air, not far above his head. She put her hand on her pussy, rubbing it a little, while Ash had some very wet thoughts about what he would like to do.

"Stick your face up!" She commanded, "I think it's time for you to please me."

Complying, Ash stuck his face up, sticking the tip of the strap-on into her folds. Once he was able to coax it in comfortably, Misty loudly gasped in pleasure, and she began shaking her hips up and down, riding on the toy. As much fun as she had teasing and playing with Ash, she still loved to get some penetration herself.

Every time that she slid down the base of the cock, her privates were so close to his face that he could vividly see and smell her desirable holes, but he could only watch and fantasize while she enjoyed a nice ride. He was tantalizingly close, making it hurt all the more that she was the one having all the fun.

"Put your face to use," She told him, "I shouldn't have to work."

She stopped bouncing on the dick, and Ash picked up the cue on what was expected of him. He bobbed his head forward in an awkward motion to drive the toy into her cunt, and then pulled back so he could repeat the process. It was a very strange motion, almost like a chicken clucking his head back and forth.

While Misty got the pleasure of the dildo inside of her, Ash could not help but be reminded of the pain his dick was in. He'd kind of forgotten it while she was standing on him, but he felt himself getting hard again, and the little cage squeezed on his poor member even harder. Now the pain was too great to be ignored.

"I want to watch this box get tighter and tighter and tighter."

With that, she grabbed ahold of the box and began to play with it a little as Ash continued to please her. She stroked is a few times, petting it like it was a fine delicacy. Ash could almost feel it through the glass, and it made him even hornier. Once more, the end of his cock sprang free while the rest of it was squished together in the tortuous device.

He tried as hard as he could to focus on his head movements and to ignore the sharp pain in the rest of his body, but that was quite the challenge. Still though, he thrusted forward with vigor, trying greatly to please Misty. Sure enough he managed to, and he distracted her from playing with his little cage while she soaked it in.

"Ohhhh fuck!" She moaned dreamily.

Her mouth was wide agape as she continued to take the plastic rod. It was actually a new one that she had just bought and was trying out today. Needless to say, she was happy with the purchase. She was a little surprised at how well Ash gave it to her, considering he had never done anything of the sort. Then again, it wasn't very complex either.

Licking her fingers, Misty leaned forward and rubbed on the glass while Ash continued to please her. Again, his cock could feel her presence through the glass a little bit, and it agonized him further. His rod yearned to be physically touched in some way, and it was turned on even more by the proximity of her hand.

The vicious cycle continued, as his dick attempted to expand, but was crushed back down from her cruel device. Deviously, Misty traced her finger along the head of his cock that protruded out. The very small amount of satisfaction from this contact was not worth it, since it just made him more miserable as he longed for freedom.

"Seeing this squished cock just turns me on," She said sensually.

"Makes me want to cum" She added.

Grabbing a nearby vibrator, Misty turned the device on and stuck it near her entrance. Straightening her posture, she let Ash continue to penetrate her with the strap-on she had applied, and she reaped in the benefits that the vibrator provided as well. She closed her eyes in happiness as she felt the pleasure build throughout her body.

After such a wonderful session of dominating and toying around with her captive partner, she knew a big release was eminent. She turned her vibrator up to the highest power, and began to squeal louder and louder. Ash never dared to stop sticking in the dildo on his mouth, and eventually it sent her over the edge.

"OH YES!" She hollered as she finished.

Her strong orgasm came out in waves, crashing down on the plastic dick that had been fucking her, with some of the juices splashing off onto Ash's face. She chose to sit on his face for a few extra moments, wanting to firmly implant her total control of him. Once she had enough, she hopped down and began to head out of the room.

"Can't wait for tomorrow!" She told him, as she rubbed his cage one last time on the way out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was a bit of a wait for this chapter, but hopefully it won't be as long for the next. I'll be honest, I got so caught up in other aspects of my life that I sort of forgot about writing this. Anyway, as always, reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

As the clock struck 10:00, Ash took a deep exhale. This was the preset time for him to enter the bedroom. He hesitated for a few moments, not to ponder running out on his commitment, but just to delay whatever awaited him beyond the door. With another deep breath, he turned the knob and entered.

It was the third night of his submission, and he knew it was going to be quite the step up this time. He had been thinking about tonight all throughout the day, making him nervous at every encounter he had. When he saw Misty earlier on in the day and made eye contact with her, it had sent shivers down his spine.

Now she was wearing her dominatrix outfit, and he felt the chills again. Tight latex covered her arms, legs, torso, and lower chest. Her boots had enough of a heel so that she was taller than him, and could tower over him if she pleased. She had no toys in her hands yet, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she had them ready when she wanted. For now she just smiled at her little subject.

"Are you ready to play?" She asked, giggling.

After he nodded, Misty slid her tight leather pants to the ground, and Ash noticed something around her pelvis. While he tried to figure it out, Misty whipped out a long, light blue dildo from on top of the bed. Ash still was not able to put two and two together, until Misty connected the phallus-shaped item onto her harness, turning it into a strap-on toy.

Fiercely grabbing onto Ash, who had agreed to play limp and let her throw him around if she wanted, Misty pulled him up to meet her face-to-face. Putting on as nasty a snarl as she could muster up, she growled at him;

"Suck it, bitch!"

With that, she shoved him with both of her hands onto the ground. She grabbed him again to get him on his knees, and then shoved her make-shift crotch into his mouth. Ash was a little impressed that she pulled off the moves so quickly in succession, but he didn't have time to rave over her performance, he needed to figure out what the hell he had to do.

Needless to say, he had never been in such a position before. He felt Misty grab the back of his head, just like he would do to her in the past, and force him to do whatever she pleased. In a way, this suited him fine, since he did not have to worry about what he was doing if she just chose for him.

Unfortunately, her choices weren't made to keep him comfortable. She pushed his head down until his mouth was full with the nylon/plastic hybrid material. The taste was neither bad nor good, but the feeling was very uncomfortable. With the exception of stuffing his face with food on occasion, he'd never had so much in his mouth before, especially for an extended length of time. Hearing a few coughs and a small gag delighted his red-headed master.

"Sounds like you want some more!" She said happily.

Suddenly, her hips shot forward and the about six inches of the toy crammed itself within the confines of Ash's mouth and throat. A strange sound somewhere between a gargle, scream, and cough made its way out of his mouth while something else went in. Holding his head steady, Misty pumped her hips powerfully.

More accustomed to being on the other side of it, Misty felt strange as the one doing the hip thrusting. Change is always nice though, and it certainly made Misty's day to watch Ash suffer at her hands. Simply listening to the strange noises escape his throat would have indicated his discomfort plentifully, but the look on his face made it even better.

"GHG! GHG!" Ash creaked out gagging sounds

If Ash was making any attempt at calling out the safe word, Misty could not decipher it. Even if he was, she did not care; she was not going to stop. She had endured much worse than this, so she failed to empathize with him too much. Thanks to her own experience, she knew she was making this a very rough first time for Ash, but again, she hardly cared.

Only when her hips began to tire did she give him a break. He coughed slightly as his lungs were suddenly overwhelmed with oxygen. She laughed at his struggles, and smiled smugly, knowing that she would only be adding to them soon. She had another toy to use, but this one was for him.

Pulling out a bright red ball gag from the bed, she instructed Ash's mouth to open, and then slid the sphere in. It required him to open his jaw to an uncomfortably widened position, which was only better in her book. Tying the strands around the back of his head, she fastened the item that would limit her partners complaining.

Ash had a fearful idea of where things were headed, and his assumptions were correct. Picking him up off his knees, Misty then threw Ash forward so that he was bent over the bed. She said nothing to him, but there was nothing that needed to be said. While she patiently lined up the angle to penetrate his butthole, he felt his body tremble in fear. He closed his eyes and winced in anticipation, while Misty discretely lubed up her toy.

Biting down on his ball-gag with intensity, Ash anxiously anticipated the inevitable burning pain that awaited him. Sure enough, it came, and it was even worse than he could have imagined. It felt wrong; it felt unnatural, and most of all, it felt painful. He let out a blood-curling scream that was stopped by the muzzle he had on.

When the tip entered him, Ash already felt tremendous pain, but Misty had plenty to add. She slid in more of the toy, reaching deeper into Ash's anus. It felt strange for her to be the one standing over a bent over, in pain Ash, instead of the other way around. Obviously, Ash felt the same strangeness. The two could now understand what it was like to be in the other's shoes.

Bending over on top of him, Misty leaned her head behind Ash's head. In the process, the rest of her strap-on plunged into Ash's asshole. His body flailed wildly, and tried to push out the foreign object, but Misty would not allow it to happen. With his body in anguish, he could almost feel himself on the brink of literal tears. He prayed out silently that the pain would go away, or at least simmer down in intensity.

"How does it, feel, huh? How does it feel to lose your anal virginity?"

Ash made no effort to respond, so Misty continued.

"How does it feel to have it taken by a _girl_?"

"A girl with a bigger dick than you?" She whispered to him.

Ash felt himself cum just a little bit with Misty's last little sentence. There was something about being talked down to that was incredibly hot for him. Now he could understand why Misty put up with what she had in their previous experiences. He loved it. He wanted more. Even though the pain felt in his rear was excruciating, it kind of added to the humiliation he was currently enjoying.

If she hadn't felt it already, Misty felt drunk with power now. Finally, she had the position of control, and now she could not imagine ever letting it go. She wanted Ash to be constantly aware of her dominance over him. Backing away from his ear, Misty stood straight up again, and she started rocking her hips.

Though she had gained a little experience from when she had violated Ash's mouth earlier, the thrusting motion still felt foreign to her. Due to her inexperience, she had no real fluidity in her motions. She would dart forward in a quick flash, and after a short time lingering there, it was a retraction and another quick dart inside.

"AHH!" Ash roared out through his gag.

The restrained sound waves that echoed throughout the room made Misty's day. She had successfully gotten the effect she had been hoping for and then some. This had been planned as a one-time ordeal, but she had now made up her mind that it wasn't going to be. She might have to fight Ash on that idea, but she always won those anyway.

"Oh, yeah!" Misty moaned out in an intentionally high-pitched voice.

Thinking back to what Ash would do to her, Misty maintained her thrusting while she reached back with her right hand and brought it forward onto his ass. When her open palm met his skin, a nice, clean clicking noise was made. She liked the sound it made almost as much as the sound of Ash protesting, so she did it again.

This time, she reached back further and cracked down on him even harder. She repeated the actions briefly, until she got tired of it. Once she quit slapping him, she latched her dainty hands around his hips, preparing to deepen her penetration. She pushed in her whole nine inches, forcing Ash to strike the bed with his hands in agony. He never could have imagined just how brutal it felt to be penetrated.

Ash let out muffled whimpers as a couple tears dropped from his eyes. Despite the extreme pain that came with opening up his anus to unnatural levels, he still found himself enjoying it. He had never considered himself much of masochist, but now he found himself questioning a lot of things.

Being Misty's master the past few weeks felt so enjoyable and so right, but now he felt the same way about the other side. Now he did not whether to consider himself submissive, dominant, or both. Whatever the true answer was would remain a mystery, but for tonight, Ash was going to submit to anything his girlfriend wanted.

Like she had read his mind, Misty leaned over until her lips pressed against his ear again, telling him,

"I can do whatever I want to you, bitch."

Once again, the warm air that came out on his ear when she spoke aroused him, as did her message. She proceeded to lick his ear, breathing out more hot air as she did it. Moving onto his other ear, she did the same thing, continuing to excite him. To Ash, her breath was like a fire, exuded enough warmth to make him work not to blow his load.

In the process, she came up with another idea, but she held onto it for later. Standing back up, Misty got back to her thrusting at a great angle. She continuously grew more comfortable with using her hips in this new movement, and it let her give it to Ash even better. His whines, still gagged down to a very quiet level, rose as she pumped into him at a surprisingly faster rate than she had been.

"Oh you like that don't you?" She purred out.

Ash incoherently grumbled something back, to which she responded, "Tell me how much you love it!"

"I freghng lughp it!" He screamed with enough power for Misty to decipher what he meant.

"Well I guess we'll have to stop then," She smugly said, halting her pelvic movement.

Even though Ash did derive plenty of pleasure from submitting to Misty, he was thankful that his ass was going to get a break, because he could already tell that it would be sore for quite a while. When he tried to stand up after bending over for so long, Misty shoved him down back-first onto the mattress, where she would hop on as well.

Slowly stripping out of the limited attire she had on, Misty intentionally toyed with Ash, getting his rod incredibly stiff. Once she finally got through everything, Ash was dying to completely abandon the role he had accepted and take the beautiful red-head in the roughest of his ways. He visualized all the things he wanted to do to her (and had done to her before), and it made him all the hornier.

"Keep your filthy hands up here," She told him as she guided them above his head and behind the head of the bed, "and off of me."

"You don't deserve to touch my body," She continued.

While Ash agonized over how hard of a challenge it would be, Misty straddled onto his dick, moaning at how well he filled her hole. Ordinarily, Ash would not be so tantalized by her body, but now that it was a rule to stay off of her, it made it so much more difficult. He could not shake the thought out of his mind, especially as he watched her bounce up and down on his shaft.

Misty's body was smooth, elegant, and attractive and she knew that. Making sure to exaggerate every movement she made, Misty also ran her hands along her own body, moaning out in as high a voice as she could manage. One look at Ash's face of anguish told her that everything was going as well as she could have hoped.

"Ohhh, yeeaahhh!" She squeaked.

It had been so long since she had catered the sex towards her desires, and she forgot how nice it could be. The pace was slow, as she basically grinded up and down on his manhood, focusing on the areas that gave her the most pleasure. She made sure to let Ash know just how blissful she was by continuously overdoing her moans.

A couple of times, she noticed a twitch in Ash's arms, but every time he managed to restrain himself. If all went to plan for her, he would last about 5-10 minutes and then eventually crack. Until that happened, she was going to make the most of her position, both literally and metaphorically.

"You're just my little sex toy, you know?" She teased.

"Mm," Ash grunted through his gag while he nodded his head.

She smiled widely, and continued to loudly vocalize her pleasure. Ash had already felt her shoot out one load of juices, and he had a feeling there would be another one before long. His impressive size allowed her to reach an orgasm without much time, especially since she was able to control the position, and therefore she could make him hit all her most sensitive places.

Gliding up and down on his pole, her tight snatch was able to work him up to. After serving her for most of the evening, it felt nice to finally build towards his own finish. Again, he felt the impulse to grab Misty's sides as she grinded against him, but he knew it was forbidden. Still, the temptation would not go away.

"Yes!" Misty yelled louder than before as she reached her climax.

This orgasm was even more powerful, and lasted even longer. Hoping to catch her in a forgiving mood after the high of an orgasm, Ash gave in to his temptation and grazed his hand along her beautiful body. Swiftly, his hand was slapped away, and Misty hopped off of him. His throbbing cock, which ached to release, felt the consequences of his weak willpower.

Smacking his dick with her bare hands caused him to howl, as she gave him a little punishment for violating the rules. His sensitive member was in quite a bit of pain as she struck him a few times. To top it all off, she denied him an orgasm again, after receiving one herself. Now that it was a repetitive theme, he should have seen it coming.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow night, slave." She informed him.

Closing the door behind her, Ash let out a disappointed yell into his gag after she left. Not only did his body feel the pain of the anal and oral abuse she subjected him to, but he once again was not allowed to cum. She had used him to finish multiple times, and then hung him out to dry after getting all she wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this most recent installment, and I'm glad I finally delivered an update on time! Next chapter is also mostly written and should be uploaded in a couple weeks. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, as well as just everyone reading!**

**Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ash found himself tied to a long table, not much bigger than his stretched out body, with only his wife's pink g-string on as clothing. He had been laying around for a quarter of an hour, and his dick was already hard just from his current position and his thoughts of what might happen. He loved the soft feeling of the underwear, and relished the embarrassment that came with it.

Finally, Misty came into the room, but the real surprise was what came after her. Following her into the bedroom was May, and then Dawn, then Iris, and finally Serena. Almost all of his female traveling companions were in the room, and his face went beat red with embarrassment. It was one thing in front of Misty, but in front of all his close friends? That changed things for him.

"Wow, Ashy, cute outfit," Iris gushed, making all the other girls laugh.

"Today, slave," Misty informed, "All of us are your master,"

All the girls were wearing revealing outfits that only made him hornier. Misty had a strapless black top, with a dark red bottom around her thighs. She had matching red heels, adding a couple of inches to her height as well. She already towered over the poor slave, but the heels added a nice effect.

May's top was so tiny that Ash could already see her black g-string underwear. Her breasts were covered up, but they pushed so far out on the soft material that Ash remembered just how large her boobs were. She also had on a long pair of leather boots, giving her the same vertical boost that Misty had.

Dawn had on long, black latex gloves that reached to her elbow. Other than that she had on a microscopic skirt, with frills on the end that went just past her privates. Up top, enough of her breasts showed to catch a man's eye, but enough was concealed so that the rest was up to his imagination.

Iris, too, had latex gloves on. Her top had a purple accent, similar to the color of her hair. Her black thong was completely open to view because of how short her top was. She also had on long, fishnet stockings that went up past her knees, and of course, had on thick heels like everyone else in the group.

Finally, Serena had long red stockings to go with her heels. The stocking attached to her top, which was black and appeared to be made of latex. It just barely covered from her breasts down to her hips, with a zipper down the middle that Ash mentally pulled down immediately after looking at her.

"Wow Ash," May commented, grabbing his crotch, "Your hard cock barely even fits in your panties."

Taking them off, his dick sprung free into the air. Not done though, May then gave him a command to open his mouth, and once he did, she shoved the underwear he had been wearing in.

"Well he's already undressing us with his eyes, so how about we go ahead and strip for him." She volunteered, with a plan in mind.

Taking off her own panties, Ash drooled at the sight of her open pussy. He then, however, had to open his mouth again, and she put her own underwear inside. The other girls got the hint from this, and each one dropped their panties to the ground. Misty went next, using her fingers to prop open his mouth, and then stuffed her dark red panties in with the other pairs.

Ash's boner intensified with each garment that was forced into his mouth. He could just barely taste the flavors of the girls by having their underwear in his mouth, but just the hint was enough to turn him on. Also, the fact that he was submitting to not just his mistress, but a whole entourage of women provided so much more embarrassment, and he loved it.

Serena stepped up next, sliding her thong into his left cheek, as it started to get severely crowded inside of his mouth. Dawn followed suit, balling her blue underwear into a more compact shape so that it could fit in with everyone else's. Finally, Iris topped it off with her midnight black thong, which she had to forcefully push inside the mountain of clothing that had formed.

"GHG!" Ash choked as some the underwear was forced into his uvula.

The girls all had a nice laugh at his struggles. There was absolutely no way for him to talk now, with all the clothing serving as a mute by taking up all his airway. He could not say anything, he could only taste the cotton, among other materials, and he gagged as his throat had to get involved.

"I guess I'll start," Serena said as she unzipped her outfit, revealing her naked body.

Ash's eyes about popped out as the blond beauty revealed herself. Showing off her incredibly fit body, she straddled him, and hopped on his dick in a cowgirl position. He was amazed that his night was starting off so pleasantly, as she rode him casually. Other than having his mouth stuffed full of women's underwear, he was pretty happy with his position.

Of course, to ruin his fun, Misty did have to pull out a flogger that she whipped onto his chest. May joined in next, and Dawn and Iris were both quick to follow. In a matter of seconds, he had four women beating on his chest, and the amount of pain he was in skyrocketed. Serena still rode him with glee, but he could hardly feel the pleasure in his cock when his body was getting beaten.

"GHH!" Ash's cries of pain were severely muffled.

After a short bit, the ladies dropped it with the toys, before they did any serious damage to his body. They then used their bare hands to rub and smack his chest, even throwing in a few pinches for good measure. He was so focused on his beating that he barely noticed Serena had reached a quick orgasm, and was getting one out of him.

He had also failed to notice that Misty had slipped out to grab one more thing. She came back with an empty bottle and handed it to Serena, who seemed to know what it was for. Smiling, Serena rode him wildly, throwing her body around recklessly as she fucked him. It was incredibly hot and Ash yelled before he ejaculated.

"Please let me cum, oh please let me cum!" He desperately yelled, spitting out some of the underwear so he could express himself.

"Go for it," Serena told him.

Tearing her body away from him, Serena stuck the bottle out in front of his throbbing penis and watched as he sprayed out his load inside of it. It was slightly less satisfactory for him to not finish inside her, but just the fact that he was granted permission to have an orgasm was a pleasant surprise.

He was given a few seconds to let it all out, but once his climax finished, he was only given a couple moments to recuperate before he was back to being used again. The girls looked around at each other briefly, figuring out who was going to step up and play with their toy next. Capitalizing on the others hesitation, Iris stepped up and got onto the table where Ash was restrained.

After removing her heels, Iris arched her back as she shoved her feet in Ash's mouth, while her hands went to work on his wood. He was as hard as ever within seconds, partially because of her handiwork, and partially because he had toes stuffed down his throat, which he found gross, yet incredibly erotic.

There was something about the cool texture of the latex that kept him from getting the satisfaction he was used to by a rubdown, and it made him feel like even more of a slave. Coupled with the forced foot worship, and he truly felt like a little slave, which made his entire body very excited. Additionally, the sight of her nimble body turned him on.

Iris switched her feet back and forth, making sure both of them received equal cleaning. Once he would clean the toes, she would force them even further down, forcing him to take in even more of the foot, which both choked him and turned him on. Despite having an orgasm just minutes before, his erection was as hard as ever, and he already felt a desire to cum as he gagged on Iris' feet.

Changing things up though, Iris smoothly slid her body down until her feet were in position to play with his penis. Ash had never done foot stuff before, and the novelty of it alone brought him great joy, and as Iris clasped his dick between her two feet, he moaned out in great joy. Slowly, she worked them up and down, while he watched in fascination.

"Oh my god," Ash moaned out happily.

He watched as the feet he had just sucked and licked all over began stroking his cock. He found the sight of it to be incredibly hot, not to mention that it felt great as well. He instinctively began pumping his hips a little to further the action. The others watched in fascination as Iris deftly manipulated her feet to stimulate Ash.

Meanwhile, Misty picked up the long leather boots that Iris had abandoned, making Ash clean them up. The taste of dirt made him feel even lower than dirt, and that feeling turned him on more than he could ever imagine. Adding on the fact that Misty was forcing it upon him made it even better.

Switching to the other boot, she forced it down his throat even further, which only delighted Ash further. The combination of filthy footwear being crammed into his mouth by his dominatrix, and the incredible first-time footjob he was receiving was a sensory overload, and his cock began twitching as it prepared to burst.

"Cum for me slave," Iris kindly commanded, getting the bottle from earlier into position.

Ash immediately let himself go, and several bursts of semen shot out in an instant. He had a powerful second orgasm, which likely surpassed his first one in terms of strength. Iris kept rubbing his rod with her feet as she let the last bits of his sperm dispose of themselves into the bottle. His penis stayed erect, partially because his treatment continued, and partially because he was just blessed with freakishly generous genetics.

"Mm, I bet that hard cock would really fit great between my tits," May commented.

As she said this, she leaned over Ash's body so that her massive breasts swung right out over his face. Ash felt his dick harden even more just at the sight of her breasts, and as she tauntingly pressed them together with her hands, he could feel his twice-emptied balls stirring up another storm of semen.

"Would you like to find out?" She asked.

"Oh please, mistress," Ash begged in a pathetic voice.

Getting into position and taking off her revealing bra, May wrapped her wonderful mounds around his dick. Squeezing them with her hands, Ash moaned from the feeling of his rod being swallowed by her mammoth chest. All the time on the road being caught staring at her tantalizing twins felt worth it to him now, as he was able to experience such a pleasure.

She slid her boobs up and down along his shaft to create some friction, making his member very excited. He could not help but thrust a little himself to help generate even a little more force. He grunted and moaned happily, unable to believe that he was really living out a fantasy he so often dreamt of as a younger child in puberty.

He was quickly reminded that his current situation was not exactly how he dreamt of, as the circle of dominatrxes closed in on him, wanting to remind him of his place. Dawn lifted one of her legs over Ash's head so that her legs were spread right over him, allowing him to see up her sexy skirt, revealing her shaved vagina

"You'll eat me out until I cum all over that face," She told him plainly before sitting down right on top of him.

Ash started tentatively using his tongue to move around her nether regions, but after being beaten for not putting enough effort into it, he quickly changed into a more enthusiastic mood. It was hard to concentrate with the treatment his cock was getting, and being well aware that he was sandwiched by two huge boobs, but Dawn would not settle for merely an adequate performance.

Whenever Ash appeared to be letting up, Dawn would wiggle her hips expectantly, and then signal for the other girls to beat on his exposed chest. He soon got the message whenever her hips got moving, and he would make sure his tongue was moving even more. After a little though, Dawn grew impatient for an orgasm of her own.

It was clear that Ash only gave his best effort when he had external motivation, so Dawn started restricted his airflow, by forcing her body all the way down on his face. Both his mouth and nostrils were covered by her body, giving him an overwhelming smell of her natural scent, and giving him little to no oxygen.

"You can breathe when you earn it," She instructed.

Suddenly working much harder, Ash vigorously moved his face and tongue to do the best job he could. For almost half a minute he sustained this effort, for Dawn to raise her body for just a few measly seconds. He gulped in air while he could, but she quickly came back down and blocked him from breathing again.

The lack of oxygen and legitimate fear of passing out turned Ash on even more, almost distracting him from the fact that May was enveloping his member with her massive tits. Occasionally, she would even flick her tongue out to touch his tip for good measure. As Ash felt himself start to go lightheaded, his dick began to twitch, serving as a signal for what else was coming.

While Misty got the bottle ready once more, Dawn furiously rubbed her clit to accompany the tongue work she was receiving. Thanks to the help of her fingers, she squirted out a gush of her cum, landing squarely on Ash's face and in his mouth. He mopped up the sticky substance as best as he could, but he could feel his body fading away.

As he entered what could have been some of his last breaths of consciousness, his penis finally responded to the boobjob he was getting with an orgasm of his own. The wondrous feeling of his release could hardly be enjoyed as his body went numb, still suffocating under Dawn's hips. Finally, he passed out as his dick went limp from exhaustion.

* * *

Waking up groggily, Ash was unaware of the timeline of events, but he had been out cold for a little over an hour. Gaining his senses back slowly, he looked down to see Dawn jerking him off. The events of earlier in the day rushed back to him, and he snapped fully into reality as she coaxed yet another erection out of him.

The cool feeling of her latex gloves excited him greatly, and she moved her hands around like someone with plenty of experience. Not solely going as fast as possible, she made sure to change up the speed and intensity regularly to keep astray from too steady of a rhythm. After already experiencing three orgasms, Ash was surprised at how easily his cock had sprung to life.

"We added an element to your experience while you were sleeping, do you feel it?" Misty asked him.

Confused, it took Ash a few seconds to realize what she meant. Amazingly, he had been so caught up in his handjob that he had not even noticed what was going on in his anus. Wiggling his hips, it was easy for him to now realize that a butt plug had been inserted, and the stimulation to his prostate helped explain his excitement.

Once he noticed it, he could not help but concentrate on it. It was about four inches long, jammed fully inside of him, and had considerable girth that was forcing him to spread out. He wanted to push it out, despite the fact that it was half the reason his member was as hard as ever.

After squirting on more lube, Dawn pumped hard with her right hand, while her left hand tickled his balls. The trifecta of his butthole, balls, and rod all being stimulated had Ash leaking precum already. He began moaning loudly and Dawn showed no signs of stopping as she furiously pumped her right hand.

"Oh, god!" Ash moaned, as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Knowing she had him on the brink, Dawn maintained her brisk pace. Despite Ash's best efforts to hold it in, her coaxing motions were too strong, and he felt his load begin escaping. Misty was ready, once again making sure that he added to the collection bottle as his cum came out in thick bursts.

Ash closed his eyes and panted after blowing another load. This time he had at least been granted a bit if a break, due to his passing out, but his balls still felt completely drained. Unfortunately, his dominant partner was not so sure he was empty, and didn't plan to stop until he was.

Up to this point, it had mostly been one girl focusing on him at a time, but Misty knew it would take everything to get one more orgasm from him, so she invited all the girls to have a free for all with him. With glee, everyone responded quickly, but none quicker than Serena, who immediately hopped on his face.

Once more, Ash's face was buried deep in-between thighs, and he knowingly stuck his tongue out and began to give oral once more. He was unable to see, but his chest was once more being tormented, thanks to Iris and May. They struck him with bare hands and floggers, and even attacked with their mouths, as May chose to nibble on his sensitive nipples.

This left Misty and Dawn to mess with his package, which they gladly did. Both of their tongues came out and licked respective sides of his pole. Occasionally, they would venture down to please his balls as well. Ash was absolutely overwhelmed by all the stimulation occurring on his body, making it difficult to focus on any one thing.

For the final touch, Misty revealed the secret to the toy she had stuck inside Ash. Flipping a switch on her remote caused the butt plug to start vibrating. His cock was soon throbbing like he hadn't already had four orgasms on the day. As a couple minutes passed, she pushed the setting to vibrate even stronger.

"Mghm," Ash grunted out in a mix of misery and satisfaction.

He was being made into an absolute fuck-toy, which gave him completely mixed feelings. Almost all the stimulation to his body was positive too, and he loved the fact that he was being practically choked out by Serena as she clamped her legs together, keeping his head trapped against her muff.

Meanwhile, his shaft was getting shaft was getting the wet, warm attention that any man craves. Dawn and Misty were taking turns deepthroating him, while the other would flick their tongue around his balls and the base of his dick. In addition to this, his nipples were being tortured and loved on by two sexy ladies.

Misty pushed the vibrations of the buttplug to the highest setting and Ash could feel himself losing it. It was incredibly hard for him to concentrate on the oral that he was giving due to all the attention that he was receiving. His prostate was being massaged roughly, and he suddenly felt like he was about to experience another climax.

Dawn tore her mouth off his cock as she could feel him twitching, which signaled what was going to come soon. Misty took his saliva-covered cock in one hand and furiously jerked him off like only she knew how to. In her other hand, she had her bottle positioned to collect the incoming downpour.

An explosion of cum finally burst out, piling several more globs of his semen into the building collection. His whole body was shaking after a powerful finish; he was utterly drained after being completely used and abused by the room of dominant women. Misty was finally satisfied that she had milked everything out of him, and decided it was time for the party to end.

"Well that was fun, but I'll have to let you rest up for tomorrow. I'll see you soon," Misty said with a wink as she left the room with the friends she had brought in.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! It was an idea I had years ago, back when Serena was still Ash's traveling partner. I think it's a fun concept, having all of Ash's lady friends do what they wish with him. ****Next, and final, chapter should be out by the end of the month.**

** Once again, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, strip for the man," Misty ordered, slightly exasperated that he did not know to do it without instruction from her.

Ash hesitated, giving her a sad look to show his discomfort with the situation. He certainly did not want to get naked in front of another man, much less a total stranger that wanted to get his measurements. All it took was an angry, impatient look from her to set him straight though.

Removing his t-shirt first, he still felt fine with only his toned stomach and chest showing. Moving on to his pants and underwear, he felt a little embarrassed after he removed his boxers and his package was out in plain sight. Misty smirked silently to herself, knowing just how whipped that Ash was to her desires now.

He willfully unveiled his cock so that the employee could design a chastity belt for him, showing just how submissive he had become under her command. The man used a few tools and jotted down a few notes so he could have the information he needed. Finishing in just a couple minutes, he walked to the backroom of the store, promising to only be a handful of minutes.

Once he was gone, Ash began to pick up his clothes, until Misty slapped his hand away. He looked at her sadly again, but she just raised her eyebrows and he quit trying to redress himself. She smirked again, knowing how much she was embarrassing her slave. He was completely naked in the middle of the store, and other customers occasionally passed him with a laugh as he stood there waiting.

Finally, the man came back with a solid steel cage. Not sure how it worked, Ash felt nervous as the man slid the device over his penis. It was an incredibly snug fit, to be expected since his measurements were taken, and hurt him considerably. The man closed the top of the cage down over the head of his penis, locking him away.

The man explained that there were 32 pointed screws in the device, designed to intensely prick the user, which was the painful sensation Ash felt inside. Attached to the tube-like structure was a steel ring, which the man then wrapped around his balls and clamped shut, providing another tight squeeze. Ash winced from the pain brought from his new toy.

"Now I'll entrust you with the one key for it. You can let him out now if you want."

"Or not," He added, sharing a laugh with Misty before taking off.

"Beg for it," She told him simply.

"Please, mistress," Ash whimpered.

"Pathetic," She responded dismissively.

Dropping down on his knees, Ash repeated his plea, but to no avail. She turned her back on him and began walking for the exit. He crawled after her on his hands and knees, calling out in pathetic fashion on the while. Other customers stopped their shopping to stare at the spectacle, getting a good laugh out of the submissive man.

Misty had no intentions of forcing him to wear the belt all day, but she did love to publicly humiliate him. It was one thing back at home to dominate him, but to do it in front of others provided a little further validation of who was in charge. Once he had crawled across the whole floor, providing a show for everyone, she was satisfied.

Still, she could not spare him in front of the crowd. That would look like a minor victory for him, so she made him trek outside, away from anyone else's view before she put the key in the lock, setting him free. He responded with a sigh of relief once his member was freed and his balls hung loose. Before anybody came by, since they were just sitting out in public, he grabbed his clothes from Misty and put them on.

* * *

After the ride back home, and a normal day at the house, Ash found himself in a familiar position that night. His back was on a mattress, with his arms tied up to the top two corners, and his feet tied down to the bottom two corners. He could squirm and turn a little, but his naked body was still exposed.

He was in the guest bedroom, and he was left waiting for quite a while, but Misty showed up after about an hour. She wasted no time in crawling up on him, brushing against his cock in ways that gave him a stiffy in no time. Honestly, seeing Misty in her dominatrix outfit probably would have been enough in itself to get him hard.

Giving him a simple handjob, he groaned in pleasure, wanting to cum within seconds, but he knew he had to wait for permission in this setting. That was always the toughest part for him, since the urge to release always rushed up on him so quickly. He waited for what he felt like forever, but was really only a minute or so to beg.

"Please, mistress, may I cum?" He asked in a whine.

"No," She said in a harsh, direct tone, as she stared him dead in the eyes.

She continued to build him up a steady pace, using her soft hand to create a heavenly friction that drove him crazy. Ash's body began to twitch from a need to cum, as he tried to resist the natural force from his body. Misty could tell he would not last longer, so she decided it was best to leave him hanging.

Giving his dick a few hard slaps, she quit pumping her hand along and then began to walk away. Ash moaned pitifully, as he was so close, but never got the sweet release. He thought Misty was going to leave him for a while, but she reappeared within a minute, only now she was holding her little collection bottle that she had started.

Looking at it now, Ash saw there was quite a bit of build-up in the container, and he knew what was coming next. Misty went right back to the handjob, furiously pumping her hands, and even giving him permission to cum. She had his penis aimed correctly, so that when he did release, he sprayed another large load into the bottle.

For Ash, something just did not feel right. He should feel good after an orgasm like that, but he knew something was up. Now that he had gotten his orgasm, Misty pulled out the chastity belt she had bought for him. Snapping it on as he whimpered, she locked it tight to put him in some severe pain.

Currently, the key to his belt lie in a necklace around Misty's neck, so that it dropped in front of her tantalizing breasts. He looked at it in desperation, and to his surprise, she took it off the clasp. For some weird reason, he actually thought that she was going to free him that quickly, but he was absolutely wrong.

"Stick out your tongue," She commanded.

Ash complied, although confused. She put the key on his tongue, letting it sit there. Then she picked the bottle back up, and Ash started to connect the dots.

"You're going to swallow this key to your freedom," She said deviously, "And you're going to do it with a shot of semen."

It all appeared to be happening in slow motion to him, but eventually she poured out the contents of the bottle into his mouth, giving him the foulest taste he could recall. More and more of the liquid slowly dripped into his mouth, while he wanted to gag from the nastiness of it all. Eventually, the entire contents within the bottle had been emptied. She shoved both of her hands over his lips to seal his mouth shut, making sure he would not spit anything out.

"Now swallow, slave" She ordered.

This time, he was a little hesitant to complete so vile of an act. Still, a repeat of the command from his master was enough to motivate him to do it. Taking a big gulp, he swallowed a load of cum, making him gag. With another big swallow, he took down another collection of semen, along with the key to his chastity.

Still feeling more slimy liquid in his mouth, he was regretting all the orgasms from his milking the day before. The taste almost made him puke as he forced it down his throat. At the same time though, he could not help but get excited from the erotic act. It disturbed him, yet pleased him too in a strange fashion.

"Mm, I must say, I am very horny," She purred sensuously.

"I really need a good, hard fucking right now." She continued, as she rubbed her body against his.

"But I guess you can't provide that now," She noted, with a fake hint of sadness.

Ash wondered where she was going with her little speech. Maybe it was just to tease him, but he had a bad feeling there was more to it. What came next though, was worse than whatever he could have imagined.

"Good thing I have someone who can," She told him with a wicked smile.

On cue, a figure emerged into the room, stepping in from his hiding spot in the closet. Once his face was in range, Ash saw none other than his arch-rival; Gary. Seeing his face was enough to make him mad on any given day, but right now he was looking at a completely naked Gary approaching his girl.

"WHAT?!" Ash screamed in intense shock and anger.

Misty giggled, knowing the intense rage that had to be flowing through him currently. It was just the reaction that she was looking for, but she just couldn't have him making such a racket, so she pulled out a nice ball gag. She slid the big, round, red ball in between his lips, as he continued to yell in protest.

She went on to free his limbs, since right now he was taking up the whole mattress, which she was going to need to use. Walking him around to the foot of the bed, she cuffed his hands so that he was still a prisoner, and so that he would have a front row seat for what was about to unfold with her.

Gary ripped off Misty's clothes now, leaving just her sexy stockings and heels. Ash shook his head violently, wanting the events to end before it got even worse. Nothing stopped though, as Gary stuck his dick inside of her pussy, bringing out an extended moan of pleasure for both of them.

"Fuck me hard, Gary" Misty begged to him, "Please give it to me."

He answered her requests, and Ash watched as Gary fucked her in a very dominant style. It was humiliating for him, as he had been relegated into such a submissive role with her, and now he had to watch his life-long rival get to do what he wanted to do so badly himself. He was now officially a cuckold.

Misty let him have total control, as he licked and groped all over her beautiful body. What was really only a matter of minutes felt like an eternity to Ash. He watched as Gary started to really pound on Misty, who was wailing in pleasure. After a brief period of time, she was brought to orgasm.

"Holy fuck!" She yelled as Gary plowed her.

Ash watched on for agonizing minutes as Gary penetrated the love of his life, while she sounded like she was having the time of her life. Part of the reason she was yelling so enthusiastically was just for show to antagonize her slave, but Gary really was pleasing her greatly. He was even able to make her cum within a matter of minutes

"May, sweetie, it's time!" She called out after enjoying her orgasm.

Apparently Misty had more up her bag of tricks, as her friend May entered the room as well. At first Ash thought maybe she was going to make it a threesome, which would really be no worse for him to watch, but May had a different role, and he found that out soon as his ass was given a good smack by her.

"I'd love to beat you down myself," Misty told him, "but I'm too busy enjoying this _huge_ cock."

Gary went back to thrusting his hips, much to the joy of the devious redhead. Ash continued to watch the unfortunate scene, this time as his ass was paddled by an incredibly hot brunette. The physical pain wasn't too bad, until May shifted her focus from his butt cheeks to his balls, which hung free while his dick was in chastity.

"This is what you deserve, you pathetic piece of shit," May degraded him.

She grabbed them and pulled back as hard as she could, bring a grimace out of him. Then, she held them in place so that she could knee them. The first hit came as a surprise to him, and made him groan out loudly into his gag. May realized that she had struck gold, so she continued to knee him in the nuts, all the while talking down to him.

The blows continued as he watched Misty ride Gary's pole. After a while, May happened to hit the sweet spot, connecting on a strike so well that it floored him. His stomach felt the need to vomit and he felt pain everywhere, while the girls laughed in harmony. He made himself stand back up slowly, only for May to unleash another forceful shot, which sent him right back down in pain.

The girls laughed deviously as he writhed in pain. Eventually, he stood back up with his aching balls, only to receive a paddling on his ass. Now his cheeks were stinging as May quickly, but harshly, hit him with the wooden instrument. She continued for several minutes, while Misty continued with her joyride.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming again!" She announced.

Ash witnessed his partner's orgasm face in a mixture of pain, anger, and jealousy. The blows stopped coming from behind, as May left the room. She came back out with a huge pink strap-on, but Ash could not see since he was so focused on the scene in front of him. They had rearranged themselves into a 69 position, so that Misty was blowing Gary right in Ash's face.

She sucked and jerked Gary off while he licked her pussy, and she made sure to wipe her dirty hands all over Ash's face to degrade him further. He attempted to pull back, but had nowhere to go, bringing a joyous laugh out of Misty. He was in complete horror, and that was before May stretched out his cheeks for a surprise from behind.

"AHH!" He screamed into his gag as he felt the fake dick penetrate him.

May began bucking her hips, causing him a great deal of purely physical pain on his backside, while his front side dealt with some more emotional pain. He watched very up close and personal as Misty deep throated Gary's penis, and then showered his face in spit. She even took his gag out for him, but it was only so she could direct some of her spit into his mouth.

"That's what a real man tastes like," She teased after humiliating him further.

Ash tried to cough what he could back up, but Misty had sent most of it right down his throat, making him gag. May laughed from behind, never ceasing to thrust her hips, sending her plastic, pink phallus crashing into his anus. Misty then gave him another kiss, making sure to spit down his throat once their tongues intertwined.

The situation was infuriating and horrific, not to mention painful. Adding on to the pain, May picked her paddle back up, and she began whacking on his backside while she penetrated him. His skin reddened as the object struck him over and over, making him wince in pain. Even worse was the fact that his asshole was being violated.

He could not see the toy May was using, but it felt like it had to be of considerable size, since his insides were being ripped open past comfort levels. He closed his eyes to try and ignore the pain, but that only resulted in Misty slapping his face harshly, informing that he had to watch. Not wanting his face to be beaten, he opened his eyes back to the sight of Gary and his girl.

"Mm, I need this cock back in my pussy," Misty pleaded, done with her blowjob.

As she got back into a riding position, Ash's position was also changed. May finally pulled her strap-on out, leaving him to gasp for air in relief. His cuffs were temporarily undone, so that May could guide him back onto the mattress. Once he was there, she put the cuffs back on to lock him in place.

Even on the soft bed, his asshole still burned in furious pain. His cheeks had been paddled to the point of beet red skin, which he would continue to feel for days to come. Meanwhile, his asshole had been stretched out too wide, and was now feeling the pains of being used. His humiliation was not over though, as Misty bounced on Gary's penis right in front of him.

"Suck on my feet," Misty told him, as she stretched her leg to smack him in the face with her feet.

Before he could even object, May stepped in and forced her foot into his mouth. The taste of sweat overwhelmed him, making him feel rather filthy. Still, he felt a need to make her happy, and used his tongue to clean up all the sweat that had accumulated. He could feel his dick trying to harden within his cage as he performed the kinky act.

The fact that he was getting turned on concerned Ash, but his erection could not form in his tight constrictions. He was forced to lick each individual toe, and then all the way down to the heel. The taste was gross, and the act itself was humiliating, as he was relegated to the act of a peasant, while Gary continued to pound Misty.

"Oh, Gary!" Misty kept calling his name, seeing Ash's face grimace every time that he heard it.

Once he had sufficiently cleaned May's feet, she let him sit back up and watch the show, but only after gagging him again. Misty was simply holding her body still in the air, while Gary thrusted up with everything that he had. Misty's full-blown shrieks were no act now, as she enjoyed the intense fucking. Once more, she would be brought to a big finish.

"Oh, FUCK!" She yelled, "Cum with me!"

This time she was not alone with her powerful orgasm, as Gary reached his climax as well. He sent his load up her vagina, despite not having a condom on. Ash knew she regularly took a pill, but the act still enraged him, as he watched some his seed drip back out of her hole. Both of them were panting, and were sweating profusely after such a workout.

It was clear to Ash that both of them were spent, and thus he optimistically thought that his own suffering should end.

"You were amazing," Misty said in a purr to Gary, as she rubbed his chest.

"How about we hop in the shower to clean up?" She invited him.

"And then we can finish back up in the bedroom," She continued on.

"I just really need a private fucking from you. Or maybe two. Or three." She giggled as naughty thoughts kept entering her brain.

"May, you can play around with your toy for longer if you want, but we're done in here."

Ash watched as she led Gary out of the room, who had stayed mute the entire time. Watching the two of them go at it was the most painful thing he had witnessed, and now he had to deal with the thought that they were going to continue with each other for the rest of the day.

"Hm, I think I'm bored of you," May told him, "So I'll probably go too."

"There's just one more thing," She said happily.

Diving her hand into her bag of toys, she pulled out a black butt plug. She had the courtesy to wet it a little bit for him, before jamming it back up his stretched ass. She readjusted his cuffs so that he was able to lie on his back across the bed. Content with his set up, she left the room.

Ash cried out in misery to the empty room. His penis was in painfully tight chastity, his ass had been abused, and his emotional turmoil was probably the greatest of all. He had to lie down on the very bed where it had gone down, forced to replay the unpleasant memories in his head. As he watched the terrible scenes, he could not help but notice the smell. It absolutely reeked of sex, and he knew that smell came from Gary and Misty, making it all the more worse.

For a couple hours, he wallowed in his misery, until he started to drift to sleep. Before he could though, he heard noises coming from above. At first, he questioned the source of this noise, until he remembered that the master bedroom was directly above him. He could hear Misty wailing out, to go along with the squeaks from the bed. Once he realized what was going on, the sounds became louder and clearer to his ears.

He could not help but picture the images that went with the sounds he was hearing. It was the same images he had been forced to take in firsthand just hours ago. His pain just refused to go away, as he now had to listen to Misty and Gary go at it like animals, wildly fucking despite already having reached multiple orgasms not long ago.

The night just turned into a painful blur for Ash, who endured the sound effects from the sex upstairs, pitifully whining to himself that he had to endure such a miserable day. Every time that there was a break in the raucous, he thought maybe things were over, but apparently the two of them had stamina even he could not imagine. Sunlight started filtering in the room before he could ever reach any sleep, meaning Misty and Gary, and whoever else was up there, had literally gone at it all night long.

Eventually though, the noise subsided into silence, and Ash drifted into sleep after a great number of hours of agony.

* * *

**A/N: ****And that's all folks! I'm happy with the last chapter, and even if it didn't involve the most extreme physical pain imaginable, I think it certainly brought Ash to an emotional breaking point. Hope you enjoyed this half of the story, and enjoyed it as a whole!**

**Unfortunately****, I think this may be it for my writing career. If I ever feel inspired, or fall in love with a story concept, I might write a couple more scenes. Otherwise, I think I'm going to focus on other aspects of life in my freetime. I'm content with everything I've published, and I have gotten even more positive reception than I ever imagined when I first began posting stories. Thank you all for that!**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
